Dazzle Me
by safariwriter
Summary: Bella never went to the beach and never thought about the possibility of Edward being a vampire... so, Edward never had to confess. How do they react when Edward's secret comes out and Bella is dropped into a the vampire world unknowingly?
1. Being Sick Sucks

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first Bella/Edward. Anyway, I'm not going to say much so I hope you enjoy the story and it would be much appreciated if you reviewed!

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters. This disclaimer goes for the whole story, it will not be posted in every chapter, but it is acknowledged for all of them!

* * *

Ever since that first biology class, my mind has been stuck on Edward Cullen. I've been trying everything to keep my mind off him, including homework (Trig does the work until I'm done…) and anything else I could find. Unfortunately I haven't been very successful, mainly because he's invaded my dreams. Lately I've only had a few nights that I've been too tired to dream of him. To make my life and problem any better…

I've gotten myself sick.

I was supposed to go to La Push with Mike Newton and some other people from school, but apparently life hates me. Currently I'm stuck on the couch wrapped in a blanket. My box of Kleenex sits on the table next to me along with a glass of water. I flipped through the channels, completely bored, trying to find something to entertain my brain long enough for me to go back to sleep. Maybe something dull would be helpful… one of my teachers from Phoenix told me to watch the weather channel to put me to sleep. I might just have to try that out… The only good thing about this cold so far was that I had all of my homework done. All of my books were currently in my backpack which was pushed next to my desk. I just hoped I didn't trip over it as I stumbled into my room tonight in the sickly manner that I had adopted this weekend.

Charlie had staid home with me yesterday instead of going fishing with some of his friends. I had promised him I was fine, but he wouldn't let me move. He had attempted to make some soup, but just ended up going to the store for the canned ones. I was probably safer that way too. Today I was able to convince him to go to work like he had planned before I got sick. I promised I would call him every couple of hours to let him know I hadn't died and I had just made the first of what I think will be many calls to the station.

By now I had found the weather station and as I watched it my eyes slowly shut and most of my brain was shutting down. The part that wasn't decided to go into overdrive and bring the images of Edward Cullen back up from where I had buried them. I quietly groaned, but couldn't find the will power to make them disappear. I saw his white hands clenched and his face looking straight or his full face from when he started talking to me. Once my memories pulled up our lunch conversation before switching to him talking to me in biology.

Thankfully the phone rang and woke me up from my trance. I groaned as I got up and found the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" My voice cracked and I coughed until I found my way back to the couch and my water.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Charlie called me." It was Renee, figures. I should have known Charlie was going to call her.

"I'm fine mom."

"You don't sound like it. I should have asked Charlie to stay home with you. Is he taking good care of you when he is home?"

"Yes mom, he tried to make soup last night, but ended up going to the store. He bought a lot of soup so I can easily get some if I need to."

"I still think he should be home. What happens if you get a fever?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I know how to handle these things. I'm already starting to feel better. Just a bit more of sleep and some more soup and I'll be better."

"He still should have staid home with you."

"I told him to go. He already missed a fishing trip for me."

"But Bella…"

"Mom, I've been sick before, I'll be fine."

"I want you to call me tonight, when you wake back up."

"I will."

"Alright, now go get some sleep."

"Mk." I yawned. Sleep sounded really good right now. Plus if it was anything like last night I would be too sick to dream of a certain Cullen.

"I'll talk to you tonight then."

"Mk, bye mom." I said.

"Bye, remember to call me." She was desperately clinging onto the conversation.

I rolled my eyes before telling her I wouldn't forget and then hanging up. I should have expected her to call. I really should have been better prepared. I got up from the couch for hopefully the last time to go find my Nyquil. I hated the stuff, but I'll take it when I have to. Hopefully I'll find some peace in a dreamless sleep, emphasis on dreamless.

oOoOoOo

I had spent all Sunday on that stupid couch and I wasn't happy about it. I did start to feel better by the time Charlie got home and I had to call Renee again. The next morning I was feeling even better and was able to convince Charlie to let me go to school. I told him the fresh air would be good for me. It was bright that morning, no rain in site, but Charlie still told me to take my jacket so I wouldn't get sicker again. I parked my truck and let my eyes scan over the parking lot. There was no visible silver Volvo so I slid out of my truck and started heading towards the school.

"Hey Bella! How are you feeling?" Mike asked as he caught up to me. I just wanted to make it to English so I could lay my head down and fall asleep.

"Good enough to come to school. Sorry I couldn't make it to La Push this weekend." I said with a smile.

"It's alright. It just sucks that you had to spend such a nice weekend inside." Mike shrugged.

"Ya, no kidding. It was like something didn't want me to go down to La Push with you guys." Ok, I was kind of grateful I didn't have to go. I wouldn't have to deal with Lauren's temper nor would I have to deal with Eric or Mike. Maybe there was a positive aspect to this weekend after all.

Most of the morning went by pretty fast. Yet again I surprised myself by being excited to go to lunch because I might get to see Edward, but my hopes were dashed when his table was completely empty. I was starting to think fate was real and it just didn't want me to get to know Edward Cullen. I was a bit disappointed, but turned my attention to Jessica. She had asked me to go Port Angeles with her tomorrow after school and for some reason I agreed. I wasn't going to the dance so I had no reason to go shopping, but hanging out with some of the girls would make Charlie happy I guess.

"So Bella, you're going to ask your dad about tomorrow right?" Jessica asked.

"Ya, I'll call you tonight after I've asked him." I said.

"Ok, cool." Jessica was far too easy to please. So was Mike. It seemed that most people were easy to make happy here in Forks.

Biology was biology. It went smoother than usual, but was also so boring without Edward there to distract me. I still found that thinking about him had the same affect. Damn him. I wish I could actually pay attention. At least I'd already gone over everything in my old school.

oOoOoOo

Needless to say, Charlie was pretty much thrilled that I wanted to go to Port Angeles. He was a bit hesitant still I still had a slight cough and a slight runny nose, but I promised him I'd take Nyquil again tonight and if I wasn't feeling up to it tomorrow I'd come home instead. With that answer he easily agreed. I'm pretty sure he was trying to limit his reaction… I know he was thrilled. I think the fact that I was making friends made his day… or at least night.

"Hi Bella!" Jess answered. The phone had only rung once and her loud greeting surprised me.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I can come tomorrow as long as I'm feeling better."

"That's great! Alright, well we'll leave right after school."

"Ok, I'll need to drop my truck off then."

"That's fine, I can follow you and we can leave from your house then." Jessica answered. Again, far too easy to please.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Ok! Bye!" Jessica hung up and I looked in my closet for something to wear. I knew I wasn't trying to impress anyone, but I didn't want to look completely sick while I was with the girls.


	2. Realizations

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So not much to say really, I'm not usually big on author notes… Anyway, training camp has started so updates might take a day or two longer depending on training, sleeping, studying, and team bonding events. Don't worry though, updates will be coming! Most likely the next one will be either Tuesday or Thursday depending on how my studying goes.

Without further ado… enjoy!

**TheGodsCanDance**- Thanks for all of the support! Don't worry, I will keep going. I'm proud to say I've finished all of my previous stories and I plan on finishing both this one, Bleeding Love, and any future stories!

**Kellinw**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Shortieroxmysox**- Don't worry… I'm not going to stop writing. Thanks for the review!

* * *

The next afternoon I was on the road with Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. I spent the first part of our trip helping Jessica find a dress for the dance. Lauren didn't seem to really want my opinion and I didn't really mind not giving it to her. Eventually I started to get bored though. Don't get me wrong, I love being girly and all… I can just handle it so much though. So as Angela was looking for shoes (I gave her my opinion) I told her I was going to go look for some books. I wouldn't mind finding those cook books this weekend. Thankfully my escape was successful and I was quickly on the streets of Port Angeles.

Unfortunately I seemed to get lost. Typical. I swear life just hates me. To make it worse I ended up walking into the wrong side of town and passed by a group of guys on the street corner. I passed them hoping nothing would happen and luckily it didn't. The sky decided to change though. The clouds came back over. It was about that time when I noticed two of the men from before following him. My first instinct told me that they wanted my purse and while I contemplated leaving my purse and running I realized something I didn't like very much, they were herding me. They had successfully gotten me into a part of the town where god knows what could happen. They tried calling out to me, but I told him to screw off, a bit kinder, but the idea was still there. These men just would not give up though! A new thought started evolving in my brain. I might be able to fight them… then again there were five of them ad one of me.

Luckily a car came screaming towards us, fishtailing so the passenger side was facing me. "Get in!" A voice from inside commanded. Edward, thank god! I jumped in and was able to close the door before he took off again. "Put on your seat belt." Edward said. I nodded and slid the belt across my body and locked it into place.

"Are you ok?" I asked when I noticed how agitated he looked. My voice was harsh and I shivered.

"No." He replied. I could tell he was mad. I decided to remain silent and wait for him to calm down.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." My voice was still harsh. Edward asked me to distract him so I shared all the pointless gossip I knew. Mainly about how Tyler thought he was going to prom with me, of course he was sadly mistaken.

"What's wrong?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He was whispering. He explained how he wanted to go hunt the men, but knew he shouldn't. Wanting to get off the subject I mentioned how I should meet up with Jessica and Angela again. Instead, Edward decided to take me to dinner. On our way I found Jessica and Angela. I simply told them that I had gotten lost. Edward invited them along with us to dinner, but Angela confessed that they had already ate, leaving me at Edward's mercy. I tried to escape again, but unfortunately Edward made sure I was going to dinner with him.

After leaving the girls Edward let me to a restaurant. He asked for a table for two and when they presented a table in the open he asked for a more private one. The hostess changed her course and led us to another one. "How's this?" The woman asked.

"Perfect." Edward said as he gave her one of his perfect smiled.

"Um… your server will be right out." She had already fallen for his charm, his dazzle.

"You really shouldn't do that to people." I muttered.

"Do what?" Edward asked innocently.

"Dazzle them like that—she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now." He played dumb, figures. "Oh, come on! You have to know the effect you have on people." And me, but that's beyond the point.

"I dazzle people?" He asked curiously.

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do I dazzle you?" Edward asked, an emphasis on the you.

"Frequently." I admitted quietly.

Our waitress arrived, warned of the perfect male specimen waiting for her. I ordered a coke, as did Edward, but when it came he gave it to me. The sugar rush definitely helped and it soothed my throat. I shivered as the icy liquid hit and soothed my throat. Edward gave me his jacket, forcing me to take him in completely. I finally forced my eyes from his face and took him in completely. After complementing how I looked good in blue he pushed the break basket to me.

"Really, I'm not going into shock." I said.

"You should be – a normal person would be. You don't even look shaken."

"I feel safe with you." I said. What was with me and confessing all of these feelings to him?

"This is more complicated than I'd planned." I heard him murmur. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but that wasn't my problem.

"Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light." I commented.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black – I expect it then." I said.

"The events from tonight have changed my mood a bit." Edward explained. I nodded in understanding.

The waitress came back and we ordered some more cokes. She was still 'dazzled' by Edward and flirting with him. We finished the cokes while keeping light conversation. When we were done Edward paid before escorting me out to his Volvo. Why did I have to go home with him? Jessica is going to grill me in the morning when I see her at school if she doesn't when I call her as soon as I get home.

"Why were you in Port Angeles?" I asked. It had been bugging me all night and I couldn't believe it took me this long to ask him.

"Alice asked me to pick up some things for her." Edward replied.

"Really? Where are the bags?" I looked in the back and just saw the leather seats.

"Did you look in the trunk?" Edward asked.

"Uh… no." I answered. "Ok, so you were in Port Angeles, but why were you by all the warehouses?"

"I saw you walking that way. It didn't dawn on me for a bit longer that you were heading to such a… dangerous area. I turned around immediately and tried to find you."

"I'm lucky you did." I whispered.

"I thought I asked you to stay out of trouble this weekend?"

"First, you told me not to fall into the ocean, which I didn't, and second it's Tuesday, not the weekend." I said, trying to defend myself.

"It doesn't matter if it was Friday or Monday or the weekend, I would appreciate if you would remain safe. It would make me worry less."

"At least I didn't fall into the water." I muttered.

"No, but you didn't even go into La Push either." Edward said.

"How did you know I didn't go? You weren't in school on Monday nor did you go… wait, did you go?" I asked.

"No, I didn't go. You have to remember that Forks is pretty small and word gets around fast. Especially since you're still one of the most interesting topics people talk about." Edward said. Shit… he had me AGAIN!

"Can you read minds?" I blurted out.

"What? Is that one of your theories?" Edward asked.

"Kind of…"

"I don't know what people are thinking, but I'm pretty good at reading their expressions." Edward said.

"It seems like more than that."

"Sorry to disappoint." Edward replied with a smile.

We remained silent for a bit until my eyes wandered down to the speedometer. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed.

"What?" Edward gripped the steering will and looked around alarmed. He looked like a predator ready to defend its dinner.

"You're going 100 miles an hour!" I was gripping the arms rest with one hand and pointing with the other. Edward visibly relaxed and rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, I've been driving this fast for what seems like forever." Edward said, trying to assure me.

"Hello! Police Chief's daughter!" I said. Edward rolled his eyes, but I felt the acceleration pull back and the speedometer fell back a bit. It was still at 80, but I could live with that one.

"Is this better?" Edward asked.

"Much, thank you." I answered. We spent most of the drive back in light conversation again, something that was starting to come easier and easier for us. It was something I found enjoyable and looked forward to.

"How was your camping trip? Did you enjoy camping instead of being at school?" I asked.

"We got back on Sunday." Edward explained. "I was on Emmett's nerves most of Monday."

"Why?"

"I was worried you were going to hurt yourself or something was going to happen. You're a magnet for danger and I always feel like I should be the one to protect you." Edward said. He wasn't looking at me, but straightforward at the road.

"I'm always anxious when you're not around too. I like being saved by you." I confessed… again with the confessions!

"I wish I didn't have to, but for now I'll be there whenever you need me to rescue you." Edward said. I smiled and looked up at him. I wanted to grab his hand and hold it within mine, but I never worked up the courage to. Before I knew it we were in front of Charlie's house.

"Thanks for everything tonight, especially saving me." I said.

"I'll always be there… Just please don't make it a full time job for me please." Edward said with a slight smile.

"Only if you do one thing for me."

"And what would that be?" Edward asked with his cocky grin.

"Stop dazzling me." I replied playfully. I gave him one more smile before turning to the house and walking up to the door. Before I opened the door I took a deep breath. I quickly came to three conclusions.

First, Edward was my knight in shinning armor

Second, he'd always be there for me to fall back on, sometimes literally.

Third, I was absolutely in love with him.


	3. More Questions, more feelings

**A/N**- Hello everyone. So not much to say. I have finals coming up in the next few days (summer session is finally ending!) so I won't update again till Thursday or Friday, but we'll see. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Pricel**- Thanks!

**174eva282**- Updated! Thanks for the review!

**TheGodsCanDance**- Yup, if you review you get a shout out! Sorry, I only share my first name with Stephenie Meyer, but even then I spell it with an A and not an E. I like to believe we all have our own Edwards waiting out there… then again I'm such a romantic at heart!

* * *

The next morning I ran out of the house. Apparently I had taken longer than usual to get ready, partially because my head was still trying to remember everything from last night. The sun was gone once again and the clouds had settled upon the little forest town. I made my way to my truck, but before I could start the engine my door was pulled open.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. Edward ignored the question and offered me a ride. I agreed and slid out of my truck and followed him to his Volvo. He opened the door for me and closed it as soon as I was in. Somehow he had gotten in the car as I was buckling my seat belt. He must have run or something.

"I brought the jacket for you. I didn't want you to get sick again or something." Edward said. I thanked him for the jacket, but noticed that all he wore was a light gray knot V-neck shirt. Sure it had long sleeves, but it still couldn't have been all that warm.

"Won't you get cold? I'm not quite that delicate." I responded. I tried to give to Edward, but he refused it.

"Aren't you?" Edward asked. I didn't feel like answering and just watched the drive to school. I was sure that he was driving slower just for me. "What, no twenty questions today?"

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked.

"Not as much as your reactions." He joked.

"Do I react badly?" I asked with a frown.

"No, you take everything so coolly. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"I always tell you what I'm thinking, remember my theories?" I said.

"You edit and yes I do." Edward replied.

"Not very much!" I said with a slight pout.

"Enough to drive me insane."

"You don't want to hear it." I whispered. His face became unreadable, typical bipolar Edward. "Where's your family?" I asked. I liked being alone with Edward and all, but I knew he usually had his family with him.

"They took Rosalie's car." He answered. At the same moment he parked next to the bright red sports car. "Ostentatious isn't it?"

"Uh, wow." I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We like to blend in. We stand out enough as it is." Edward replied.

"Ya, you definitely stand out somewhat. So why did Rosalie drive today? Doesn't anyone else in your family have a… calmer car?" I asked.

"Emmett has a jeep, but it's still pretty big and stands out." Edward replied.

"Why do you have cars like that at all?" I wondered aloud. "If you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence." He admitted. "We all like to drive fast."

"Ya, no kidding." I replied, remembering the night before. As we walked into school together we caught the eyes of a lot of people, no wonder, Edward Cullen was talking to someone outside his group.

Jessica came up and gave me my jacket, which I thanked her for. Edward said good morning, but Jessica quickly made an escape. "She's going to ask you about what happened last night and then she'll break it all down for you."

"Great." I muttered. "What should I tell her?"

"I don't know."

"I wish I knew what she wants to know."

"She probably thinks that we're secretly dating." Edward replied. "I mean we did go to dinner and then I took you home."

"Yikes. What should I say?" I asked.

"Hmm… I suppose that you could say yes. It's easier than any other explanation."

"What does just being friends not work?" I asked.

"Does it really bother you?" Edward asked.

"No!" I answered, probably a bit to quickly. Edward smiled and let out a light laugh. That was my favorite smile, it was slightly uneven and gave a hint of more human qualities… not everything is completely perfect. Though I guess it's perfectly uneven…

"I'll see you at lunch." He said as he left for his own class.

I went to English trying to figure out what exactly to tell Jessica. "Morning Bella." Mike said. I smiled politely. "How was Port Angeles?"

"It was… great." I said. I was just going to leave out all of the main details. "Jessica got a really cute dress." Mike continued on to ask me if Jessica asked about their date on Monday. I told him what I knew and it seemed to make him happier than usual.

As soon as I got to Trig Jessica was by my side. "Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened last night?"

"He bought me dinner, and then drove me home?"

She glared at me, she apparently wanted more, juicer details. "How did you home so fast?"

"He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying."

"Was it like a date – did you tell him to meet you there?"

"No – I was very surprised to see him there."

Again, Jessica seemed disappointed in the lack of details. "But he picked you up for school today?"

"Yes – that was a surprise too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night." I explained.

"So are you going out again?"

"He offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because he thinks my truck isn't up to it – does that count?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Than yes."

"W-O-W." She said. I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. "Edward Cullen."

"I know, wow."

"Wait! Has he kissed you?"

"No, it's not like that." She looked disappointed and I'm sure I did to since I was.

"Do you think Saturday?"

"I really doubt that." The rest of the interrogation was about what we talked about and what happened. She wanted every single detail. My mind had remembered everything since it had been playing those events for me since I woke up. I told her what I thought she'd like, but not everything. I told her about our waitress and we laughed about it for a bit.

"So you like him, then?" Jessica wasn't about to give up.

"Yes." I replied.

"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.

"Yes." I blushed as I answered and a smile formed.

"How much do you like him?" Could the questions get any more original?

"Too much, more than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed.

Finally Jessica was called for an answer and out conversation ended. When Jessica returned her attention to me I told her how Mike had asked about her. She seemed just as happy as Mike and not so interested with me and Edward. I kept her busy with every detail about Mike during the rest and Trig and most of Spanish. Finally the bell rang fo lunch and I was off to go see Edward again.

"You're not sitting with us today are you?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think so." No I knew so…

"Hello." Edward said when I almost ran into him. His voice was amused and irritated at the same time.

"Hi." The walk to the cafeteria was quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. He bought our food for us before leading us to the same table we had had our first lunch conversation.

"So you truly believe that you like me more than I do for you?" He murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing.

"You're doing it again." I said as I tried to remember to breathe.

"What?"

"Dazzling me." I admitted.

"Oh." He frowned for some reason. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was getting annoyed again.

"Yes I really think that." I said quietly. I looked down and let the silence surround us.

"You're wrong." He said suddenly. I glanced up surprised.

"You can't know that." I disagreed.

"What makes you think so?" He asked.

"Let me think… well besides the obvious, sometimes it seems as though you're trying to saw goodbye when you're saying someone else."

"Perceptive." Edward whispered. "That's exactly why you're wrong, though."

"Well look at me." I said. "I'm absolutely ordinary - well except for bad things like the near-death experiences and being so clumsy. And look at you!" I waved my hand towards him.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things, but you're still amazing within yourself. You're a… curiosity to me."

"I don't believe it…"

"Trust me just this once – you are the opposite of ordinary."

"I'm not saying goodbye." I said.

"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because I can do it. If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

"Why would I be in danger from you?" Edward was silent once again and his face was hard.

"When we go to Seattle this weekend, would you like to go on a proper date?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go on a date this weekend?"

"Uh, sure… I mean yes, I'd like that." I said, falling over my words.

"We won't be able to go until about twilight." Edward said.

"Why so late?" I asked.

"Some things have come up. Alice wants me to go hiking with her because the weather is supposed to be nice." Edward said.

"Um… sure I guess. I could always meet you there?"

"And let you single handedly bring global warming to the highest levels ever known? I don't think so. Trust me, I'll get us there in plenty of time." Edward grinned. I groaned knowing that he was going to drive just as fast, if not faster than last night.

"Ok, fine, I'll work on homework or something until then." I said.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Edward said. So together we walked into biology, of course surprising everyone.


	4. Childhood Friends

**A/N-** So I have two weeks to update a forget about school. Hopefully in this time I can finish writing this story so all I'll have to do is update. Anyway… I hope you enjoy!

P.S.- Remember reviews are very much appreciated!

**TheGodsCanDance**- Yup, and you get more and more of a taste of it for a few more chapters… O, and btw, it's StephAnie. Ms. Meyer spells it StephEnie.

* * *

Thursday was Edward's day to ask questions and he seemed to pick the most random. He asked questions like what flowers I liked, what my favorite color for the day was, and what type of music I liked. Easy questions in other words. We were still talking when Edward finally reached Charlie's. We sat in the car for a bit, but Edward said that he had to get some things done so we said goodbye and I got out. He had barely disappeared when I saw someone coming towards me. As he made his way over to me I realized I recognized the face somewhat, but I didn't remember a name.

"Bella, right?" The guy asked.

"Uh… ya. And you would be?" I asked.

"Jacob, Billy Black's son." He said.

"O! That's right. Sorry, bad memory or something." I said.

"It's alright, we haven't seen each other in like forever."

"What are you doing here? Is Billy with you?" I asked. Before Jacob could answer Charlie's cruiser swung into the driveway. The lights bore down on us, but were quickly shut off.

"Billy!" Charlie called. I looked into the truck and saw Jacob's father. He was staring intently at me, making me pretty nervous. It was like he was mad at me for something and I don't know what. Did I do something wrong the last time I had seen Jacob? I probably fell and brought Jacob down with me and he got hurt. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake." Charlie said disapprovingly.

"We get permits early on the rez." Jacob said.

"Sure you do." Charlie laughed.

"I have to get around somehow." I recognized Billy's resonant voice easily, despite the years. I went inside as Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out the car. I backed up as I took off my jacket so the three could come in out of the rain.

"This is a surprise." Charlie was saying.

"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I hope it's not a bad time." His dark eyes flashed up to me again, their expression unreadable.

"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game."

Jacob grinned. "I think that's the plan – our TV broke last week."

Billy made a face at his son. "And, of couse, Jacob was anxious to see Bella once he heard she was back in town." Jacob scowled and ducked his head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, turning toward the kitchen. I was eager to escape Billy's searching gaze.

"Naw, we ate before we came," Jacob answered. Maybe they had tried Charlie's cooking at one point and didn't want to attempt to eat anything he cooked if he was. Smart idea.

"How about you, Charlie?" I called over my shoulder as I fled around the corner.

"Sure," He replied, his voice moving in the direction of the ront room and the TV. I could hear Billy's chair following. The grilled cheese sandwiches were in the frying pan and I was slicing up a tomato when I sensed someone behind me.

"So, how are things?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty good." I smiled. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. "How about you? What have you been up to?"

"I've been working on a car, trying to restore it. I need a master cylinder for a rabbit." Jacob grinned at the thought. "Is there something wrong with the truck?" He added suddenly.

"No."

"Oh. I just wondered because you weren't driving it."

"I got a ride with a friend."

"Nice ride." Jacob's voice was admiring. "I didn't recognize the driver, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here." I just nodded and let him keep talking. "My dad seemed to know him from somewhere."

"Could you get me those plates?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Sure." Jacob grabbed the plate and set them down next to me. So who was it?"

"Edward Cullen." I answered quickly.

"Ah." He said as if it explained some question.

"So why haven't you guys been here for a while? Billy and Charlie used to hang out all of the time."

"They got into a fight a while back. Charlie chewed Dad out pretty good last time. They haven't spoken much since – tonight is sort of a reunion, I think."

"Oh," I replied. I brought the food out to the living room and watched the game with the three men. It was a long night, but somewhat fun. Charlie and Billy got pretty into the game and Jacob somewhat got into it. We caught up mostly.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure." I said with a shrug.

"That was fun Charlie." Billy said with a big grin.

"Come up for the next game." Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to me… again, and his smile disappeared. "You take care, Bella," He added seriously. What was it with people warning me lately? I can take care of myself. I've learned to deal with the scrapes and bruises I get from falling all of the time.

"Thanks" I muttered. I retreated back inside while Charlie waved from the door.

"Wait, Bella," Charlie called. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"

"Good." I said. I told him how my badminton team won all of our games, emphasizing my team. I explained how Mike was the best player and he seemed to perk up.

"You said you were friends with the Newton kid. Nice family." He mused for a minute. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend?"

"Dad!" I groaned. He had been bugging me all week about the stupid dance. "He's kind of dating my friend Jessica. Besides, you know I can't dance."

"O yeah," He muttered. I sympathized with him. It must be a hard thing, to be a father; living in fear that your daughter would meet a boy she liked, but also having to worry if she didn't. "So I guess it's good you'll be gone Saturday… I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home. I know I leave you here alone too much."

There it was, the perfect time to tell him that I was going to go on a date with Edward Cullen. That's not exactly what I said though. "Dad, you're doing a great job." I smiled. "I've never minded being along – I'm too much like you." I winked at him, and he smiled his crinkly-eyed smile.

The next morning I was whistling as I walked to the door when Charlie made a comment about me being cheerful. "It's Friday." I replied. As soon as Charlie was gone Edward was there and I didn't hesitate to get in his car. He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be any more glorious.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. How was your night?"

"Pleasant." His smiled was amused; I felt like I was missing an inside joke.

"Can I ask what you did?"

"No." He grinned. "Today is still mine."

Great, more questions. Today's topic was about the people I knew. We talked about Renee and then a grandmother. He was even as surprised as Jessica and Angela by my lack of romantic history so that started off another line of questions.

"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what he was thinking about.

I was grudgingly honest. "Not in Phoenix." His only reply were pressing his lips into a hard line.

I met Edward once more at lunch. We were at our usual table and I was eating and once more, he was not. I was starting to wonder if he ate anything at all. "I should have let you drive today." He announced.

"Why?" I demanded.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

"Oh." I blinked, bewildered and disappointed. "That's okay, it's not that far of a way." He frowned at me impatiently.

"I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."

"I don't have my key with me." I sighed. "I really don't mind walking." What I minded was losing my time with him.

He shook his head. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition – unless you're afraid someone might steal it." He laughed at the though.

"You'll have to get into the house somehow. I mean, my keys are in there… somewhere." I muttered the last part.

"I think I'll manage. You have a back door right?"

"Uh, ya."

"Then you're truck will be in the parking lot waiting for you."

"Alright," I agreed. I was trying to remember where the keys were. I think they were under some clothes in the pockets of another pair of pants. If he wanted to get my truck here then he could find them. "So where are you going?" I asked as casually as I could manage.

"Camping." He answered grimly.

We talked for a bit longer, but were interrupted by Alice coming over to us. He greeted her without looking away from me. "Alice."

"Edward," She answered, her high soprano voice almost as attractive as his.

"Alice, Bella - Bella, Alice," He introduced us.

"Hello Bella." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Edward flashed a dark look at her.

"Hi, Alice," I murmured shyly.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

His voice was aloof. "Nearly, I'll meet you at the car." She left without another work; her walk was so fluid, so sinuous that I felt a sharp pain of jealousy.

"Have fun on your camping trip tonight."

"I'll try." He grinned. "And you try to be safe, please."

"Safe in Forks- that's a challenge."

"For you it is a challenge." His jaw hardened. "Promise."

"I promise to try to be sage," I recited. "I'll do the laundry tonight – that ought to be fraught with peril."

"Don't fall in." He mocked.

"I'll do my best."

He stood then, and I rose, too.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," I sighed.

"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" he missed.

I nodded glumly.

"I'll be there right after twilight." He promised, smiling his crooked smile. He reached across the table to touch my face, lightly brushing along my cheekbone again. Then he turned and walked away. I stared after him until he was gone. My skin was still cool from his icy touch.

The rest of the day was slower than the beginning. Mike tried to get me to come to the dance with his group, but I still told him now. He sulked away, as usual. When my last class was finally over I walked out to the parking lot to find my old truck where the Volvo was this morning. The keys were inside, how he ever found them, I don't know nor do I want to think about it. There was a piece of paper folded on my seat. I got in and closed the door before I unfolded it. Two words were written in his elegant script.

_**Be Safe**_


	5. The Date

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I'm going to keep this short because I really don't feel like making it too long. Life's gone crazy the past few days and it seems it's all just sucked out all of my energy. So hope you enjoy!

**Nadya20**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

I slept in a bit on Saturday, but I still got up. The sun was shining through the windows and I smiled at the warmth it provided. I missed the sun. I took it so fore granted in Phoenix and now I yearned for days like this. For now I had to stay inside and get the house cleaned up. I peeked outside to find Charlie's cruiser gone. He snuck out sometime too early for me to think about to go fishing. So I now had the house to myself… and barely anything to do. Maybe I should have leave early and meet Edward in Seattle. Last night I had told Charlie that my plans had changed and that Edward would be driving me to Seattle, just later than I had expected to leave. Charlie hadn't been too thrilled that I was going with Edward, but had been happy that someone would be there in case something happened.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you don't want to go the dance? Surely you could go with a friend or some group?" Charlie had asked._

"_Dad, I told you a million times already. I don't dance" I had replied while I rolled my eyes._

"_If you insist." He muttered under his breath. "Do you want me to go with you? You don't have to go with this Cullen kid."_

"_Dad, I want to. Edward's nice, he'll make sure I don't trip and fall." _

"_If he can protect you from yourself then he must be a superhero." Charlie joked. His laugh was hard though and I knew he still wasn't completely thrilled with the idea. "Just make sure you're home at a reasonable time."_

"_Of course." I replied._

_End Flashback_

The day passed far too slowly for my taste. I got most of the laundry done, studied, did some homework, and even got a little bit of sleep. About two hours before Edward was supposed to pick me up I stopped what I was doing and took a shower. I was never one to wear make up and do my hair, but I decided for this once I would actually dry my hair beforehand.

After I had picked out a pair of jeans and a nice shirt I sat in the living room waiting for Edward to arrive. As I waited I still tried to get a grip on what was happening. I was on going on a date with Edward Cullen. At first he had avoided me like the plague, then acted like I was any other student, and finally saved me twice before showing an interest in me. Everything had moved fast, but I had no problem with it. I'm sure that Lauren does though. While I was caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the car pull up in Charlie's spot and turn off. It was the doorbell that brought me back to reality. I jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Eager?" Edward asked.

"No… yes." I couldn't lie to him… Damn.

"Alright then, are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yup." I grabbed my purse and followed Edward asked. He walked me to the car, but with his hands shoved in his pockets. He still opened the door for me and waited till I got in before he smiled and closed it for me as well. In an instant he was in his own seat and starting the car. "You're going to drive fast again, aren't you?"

"Only if we want to make our reservations in time." Edward said with a grin.

"Reservations?" I finally took the time to look at Edward. He was in jeans, like me, but he had a nice button up blue shirt to go along with it.

"Most restaurants have them. You call ahead, reserve a spot at a certain time." Edward joked with a grin.

"But where are we eating? Am I dressed appropriately?" I asked.

"You're fine. Don't worry. And I'm not telling." Edward grinned. I frowned, but turned my attention to the highway that was speeding by.

When we made it into Seattle faster than I thought possible. Edward found parking quickly and got out. Before I was able to open the door for myself, Edward was there and helping me out. "You really are fast." I said, looking from my door to Edwards.

"Ya. Alice always wanted me to run track, but I never was one for sports." Edward replied. "I leave that to Emmett."

"Ya, does he play football?"

"Not really. I mean we all play at home, but never out with a team." Edward explained. I nodded and followed him down the streets. The city was starting to glow as twilight started to fall.

Edward took my hand and I fought a shiver that erupted through my body when he touched me. It didn't help that his hand was so cold, but at least it gave me an excuse. He was stiff too, as though he had never been on a date before. I couldn't believe it since he was like a god. Now all I could think about how lucky I was that he asked me out and not someone like Lauren. I made a mental note to ask as the dinner went on.

Edward finally stopped in front of a small restaurant that was tucked in-between larger stores and restaurants. Café Provencal was written in elegant script and lit up by tiny lights. Through one of the windows I saw a few couples sitting at intimate tables. I started questioning my decision on what to wear.

"You're fine." Edward said. I looked up at him confused and realized he had read my thoughts.

"How did you know I was worried about my choice of clothing?" I asked.

"Remember, I've learned how to read people." Edward grinned.

"Ya, but you said you couldn't read me." I complained.

"I can't usually, but sometimes I get a glimpse." Edward replied. He also gave me one of his cocky grins that always seemed to dazzle me.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me." I said as I looked up and smiled. Edward just continued to smile as he led me inside.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" A man said in a thick accent.

"Yes, under Edward Cullen." Edward said. The man nodded, made a note on his note pad and then led us over to a secluded table. The table was lit by a small flickering candle in the center and a dim light a few feet over from us. We made small talk for a while before ordering our food. Edward had barely glanced at the menu before deciding on a fish dish. I chose their chicken special and water.

"Why did you ask me on a date?" I asked during the middle of our dinner. Edward had been toying with his food, not really eating any. His forked stopped and he looked up at me.

"What?"

"Why did you ask me out? Why not Lauren or any of the cheerleader? God knows they are all in love with you."

"Because for one you are more interesting than any of them. You actually have substance and you're not just all hair spray and make up." Edward said with a groan. "Do you know how bad they smell everyday?"

"And I smell good?" I asked.

"Delectable." Edward replied instantly. I smiled sheepishly and returned to my meal. When we were done Edward paid quickly before helping me out of me seat and escorting me out of the building. We both said goodbye to the man we had learned own the restaurant and walked out to the cold Seattle air.

"That was really wonderful." I said.

"It's not over yet." Edward said.

"What? What do you mean it's not over? Edward, the dinner was amazing and enough." I said, stopping in my tracks.

"You'll see and I promise it isn't much." Edward said. He pulled me along until we were standing next to the sea. We came upon a small ice cream stand. Edward ordered me a bubble gum cone, but then declined anything for himself.

"Edward, why haven't you eaten anything?" I asked.

"Rosalie made me try some of the things that she had tried to make before I left. She gave me so much and wouldn't let me leave until I had finished it. I told her I had dinner plans, but she wouldn't hear it. That's why I was late."

"You were late?" I asked between licks of ice cream.

"Uh, ya, you didn't notice?"

"No… not really. I was pretty deep in thought.

"So it would seem." Edward replied. We watched the ocean for a bit while I finished my ice cream. When I was done I scrunched up the paper that had been wrapped around my cone before throwing it away. I shivered a bit as the wind twirled around me. Before I could turn around to face Edward he had his coat slipped around my shoulders. His hands seemed to linger up the sleeves and I felt him step a bit closer. I turned around and gazed up at him. Ever so slowly Edward bent down until our lips were just barely touching. I inched closer so the distance disappeared and our lips were touching. As soon as they touched I felt my heart rate quicken. Edward stiffened and grabbed my shoulders almost painfully. Edward broke away first, gazing down at me. His eyes were darker and far fiercer than they had been only a minute ago.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Edward didn't say anything. He just nodded and continued to stare down at me.

"We should get going." He finally said. I nodded, feeling as though I had done something wrong.

It only took a few minutes until we were back at his car. Edward definitely knew his way around the city while I felt blind and naïve about the city. Again, Edward opened the door for me and made sure I was settled before getting in his own side. The ride was quiet and a certain tension was in the air.

"I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong?" I asked suddenly. I was tired of the quiet.

"No."

"Then what happened?" I asked. "It was such a lovely night and then we…. Then we kissed and now it's kind of awkward."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"How?"

"I just get… nervous around you. I feel like I could break you so easily and I don't want to do that."

"You wouldn't break me." I said reassuringly.

"I can never be sure." Edward muttered quietly.

By now we were back in front of Charlie's house. I looked up at the house, which was still dark, and then back at Edward. I bit my lip deciding what I should do. Apparently my mind was made up for me when Edward leaned over and pulled my face down to meet his own. Our lips melted together, but didn't go farther than that. His vice like grip in my hair kept me still against him. We broke apart after a few seconds although it felt longer.

"We forgot to go by the bookstore." Edward said after a minute.

"Mhm." I murmured my mind like mush.

"I guess we'll have to do this again."

"I guess we will." I said quietly. "Thanks again for the great night."

"Your welcome. I'll see you on Monday?"

"I'll see you then." I said with a smile. I got out of the car and slowly walked up to the door. Before I opened the door, I looked back, smiled, and waved at Edward before he pulled out and I walked into the house.


	6. Lunch Period

**A/N**- Hello people… So I haven't been getting all that many reviews and it does make me a little sad. If you're enjoying it then let me know. I love knowing what you guys think… even if it's a one word or a paragraph. Don't worry, I'm not going to hold a chapter back because of reviews… I find that annoying and I don't need reviews to keep going. I have enough confidence in my story to update. I would just really appreciate it…

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**TheGodsCanDance-** Ya, this is where it definitely starts to separate from the book. From now on it just gets farther and farther apart. Well, until a few people decide to join Forks' population… Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Over the next few weeks Edward and I only grew closer and closer. At school I left Jessica and her group at lunch and started eating with Edward at our table. Well, I would eat. Edward would just play with his food. Whenever I brought it up he would just claim that he had already ate or he wasn't feeling good or he just wasn't all that hungry. I originally started brushing it off, but it was starting to get tiring. It felt as though he was hiding something… something that had to do with him saving me from the van. Edward would always brush any theory away if I even brought the topic up.

Jessica and Mike had both protested a bit when I left and Lauren just sneered at me. Apparently I had stolen her man from what Jessica would tell me in math. Edward would just laugh and tell me not to worry about it. Mike would constantly pine for my attention. I would just ignore him and act like we were just friends, but he always seemed eager to push the boundary, especially in gym since that was the only class I had with him that Edward wasn't in. Edward had snuck in a few times and hidden in the shadows. I'm not sure if he knew that I knew he was there, but it comforted me.

As for Edward's family, they just ignored me. When Edward was with me, they were doing their own thing. Alice had talked to me a few times, but always when Edward was with us. I don't know how he was doing it, but somehow he was keeping his life completely balanced while keeping me and his family completely separate.

"I have a question for you." I said at lunch one day.

"No more superman theories please." Edward groaned before laughing.

"Don't worry, I've given up on those…"

"Ya, for now." Edward finished for me.

"Charlie wants to meet you." I whispered. I looked at my food and tried to hide the embarrassment from my cheeks.

"You've told your dad about me?" Edward asked.

"Ya, he knows you took me to Seattle." I said.

"Does he know I've been taking you out since then?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied. "If I hadn't told him I'm sure someone would have."

"True." Edward nodded.

"So what, he wants me over for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Well since I know how much you just love eating before we go out, no. There's a football game on this weekend. He's more relaxed when he's watching the game so I figured that would be the best time to introduce you."

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Edward asked. I nodded and bit my lip while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Edward was silent and his eyes traveled over to his family. He remained silent for a few more minutes, almost as though he was having a conversation with someone from the other table.

"If you have something with your family, I'm sure you can come over some other time." I blurted out. God, I sounded so desperate.

"No, it's fine. What time would you like me to come over?"

"O, well the game starts at 2:00 so how about 1:45?" I asked.

"Alright, that sounds good. You will be there won't you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave you alone with my father for your first meeting." I grinned. Edward returned the smile and nodded his head.

"And your father's gun?"

"Put away. I'll warn you if he makes a go for it." I said with a completely straight face.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Edward joked. Alice suddenly appeared behind Edward and smiled at me from over his shoulder. "Yes Alice?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go camping again tonight. Rose and everyone else are coming." Alice pleaded.

"Ya, I'll come too." Edward said. "When will we be back?"

"Um, tomorrow morning probably." Alice replied.

"Sounds perfect." Edward smiled his usual crooked smile. Edward had spent the entire conversation smiling and watching me. I tried to not pay any attention to it, but he is so god damn distracting. Stupid dazzling smile. Alice left just as quickly as she had arrived. I watched her as she danced over to Jasper and latch onto his arm. Jasper just smiled down at her before resuming his conversation with Emmett.

"Your family and friends don't like me much, do they?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, a bit confused although I thought it was completely obvious.

"I mean Alice is the only one who ever acknowledges me and Rose constantly glares at me. If we're talking then they're doing something else. If I'm causing some sort of trouble between you and your friends and family then… well I don't want to be the cause of any trouble.

"You're kidding right?" Edward said with a slight laugh.

"No, I'm not." I couldn't find any humor in it.

"It's not you personally. It's the fact that our normal routine has changed a bit. I've never really left the group or talked to someone outside of it. We've always been together and now I'm with you."

"So I am getting in the middle."

"Not in the way you're thinking. Alice actually really wants to talk to you more, but she's not sure how. I'm guessing that she'll come over for a lunch at some point soon. It's mainly the fact our routine is changing. That and the fact they're not used to me talking to someone else so much."

"You've never talked to other people?" I asked.

"No, I've talked to other people. I've just never been so… intrigued by someone else to want to spend so much time with them. Plus I think I might be annoying Em and Jasper when we go camping cause I tend to talk about you." Edward's voice got quieter during his confession.

"You talk about me to them?"

"I can't help it. You just… intrigue me so much. I think it's rubbing off on them somewhat because they're getting interested as well. Rose is just being Rose though. You'll get used to her soon enough." Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive." Edward replied with a knowing grin. That grin quickly turned into one of his crooked smiles. I let out a small growl of frustration and Edward looked at me confused. "What?"

"What? You're doing it again!"

"What am I doing again?"

"Dazzling me!" I said as I started to pick up my stuff. As soon as my bag was packed, the lunch bell rang. Edward deposited both of our trays in the trash can and walked with me to our Biology class.

As we walked out we passed a sneering Lauren and Rose, a smiling Alice, and Emmett and Jasper who were grinning and I think giving thumbs up to Edward. When I looked up at Edward he just shook his head and smiled to himself. I decided not to ask. So we just walked to class in silence.


	7. Meeting Charlie

**A/N-** Wow, look at all of the reviews! Thank you guys! It made me so happy, keep it up! Anyway, I finished writing the story today. It's 16 chapters long so you still have a bit to go. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter for now!

**TheGodsCanDance**- I'm glad you love it so much! It's keeps getting a bit different for this chapter as well.

**Jlyric**- Yup, that meeting always is! Thanks for the review!

**Memorylent**- Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Nadya20**- Thanks, glad you like it!

**princ3ss-marium**- updated! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

On Saturday morning I decided on trying to butter Charlie up. I had made him a full breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and coffee by the time he woke up. All he had to do was grab a trey and take it to the living room where he could start watching some of the pre-game shows.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie called while I was cleaning the dishes.

"Ya?" I asked, walking in. Charlie was just finishing cleaning his plate and I went to go pick them up.

"Why are you doing this? It's not that I mind, it just seems, unusual." Charlie said.

"Um, no reason. I just felt like cooking." I said, hoping he'd buy my excuse. He watched me carefully for a few seconds before accepting my excuse.

"Well, I hope you had some of your own creation because it was great." Charlie said with a big smile.

"Ya, I did. Thanks though." I said as I went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes.

"It's that Edward kid isn't it? He's finally coming over." Charlie asked a few minutes later, surprising me.

"What?"

"Edward, he's coming over, isn't he?"

"Ya, before the game." I replied.

"Are you two going out again?"

"It wasn't planned if we do." I said with a shrug. I was certainly hoping we would, but I wasn't going to push it.

"So you're going to clean the house today, aren't you?" Charlie asked. I was almost done with the plates and I probably would end up cleaning at least the first floor.

"Probably." I muttered, accepting the truth.

"Alright, just let me know when he gets here. I'm going to be in the garage." Charlie said. I nodded and promised I would before Charlie turned around and left for the garage where he was probably tinkering with his fishing poles and hooks.

Charlie was right. I did end up cleaning the whole house. I had started some homework, but I couldn't really keep that much interest in it. I had the living room vacuumed, the kitchen swept and mopped, and the dining room dusted. I was tired, but I was still extremely anxious. Why did I have to say 1:45? I should have made it earlier.

oOoOoOo

I had given up waiting down stairs. It would have seemed far too desperate and it seemed as though time was going slower than it should have been allowed. So, I found myself waiting in my room, staring at a page from Catch-22. Although I did find the book humorous and entertaining, I couldn't find the will to read. Every time a car passed the house, I was looking out the window for Edward.

Finally a car came up to the house and stopped instead of passing by. I looked at my clock; it had just switched to 1:45. Damn, he's good. I saw him get out and in all of his Edward glory. He looked around before looking up and smiling at me. I turned and left my room, rushing down the stairs. I didn't run nor jump any knowing I would probably land on my face instead of on my feet.

"I figured you'd want to get it." Charlie said. He was standing by the couch, watching the TV.

"Thanks." I replied, quickly kissing his cheek. I opened the door right as Edward stepped up to the door.

"You're a second late." I joked.

"What can I say, I tried." Edward said with a shrug. He gave me a glimpse of his crooked smile before I moved to let him in.

Edward remained close to me as Charlie stood up and walked over. "Edward, this is my father, Dad this is Edward my…" I stumbled for a word and looked up at him.

"Her boyfriend. It seems she has trouble saying the word still." Edward joked. Charlie offered his hand to Edward for a shake and after a slight hesitation Edward accepted it and shook it firmly. I saw surprise on Charlie's face before he calmed his facial features. I was even surprised. Edward rarely ever touched me and if he did it was usually his arm brushing mine. Or if he did hold my hand he had a glove on. Suddenly, jealousy had overwhelmed me. This was ridiculous. It was my father for gods sake!

"Your hands are cold, are you alright?" Charlie asked. "I didn't think there was any snow yet."

"I went camping with my siblings and our friends. I guess my hands just absorbed all of the cold from being outside too much." Edward said.

"Wear some gloves or hold some coffee or something next time. I don't want to get a call about you and your friends getting hypothermia." Charlie said seriously.

"Will do, sir." Edward replied. As Charlie nodded and headed to the couch Edward caught my eye and smiled, before following me to the couch. Charlie took his large lazy boy while Edward and I took the larger of the couches. We were far enough away from each other that Charlie wouldn't shove us apart.

"How's your father doing? I haven't seen him since Bella was in the hospital." I groaned at the memory and resisted the urge to hide my face in m hands.

"He's doing well. He loves working in the hospital and helping everyone who comes in."

"And your mother? I don't think I've seen her much."

"She stays home a lot. She's constantly changing the interior décor in our house. She's like our own personal Martha Stewart, except she hasn't broken the law." Edward joked. Charlie snorted with laughter and nodded his head.

"I don't think I've ever been called to your house for any disturbances. I'm glad Bella was able to find a nice boy like you at school and not someone who has a reputation." Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad." I muttered.

"You do seem to be a magnet for danger and I have yet to decide whether or not this includes boys. So far that theory seems to be working against me." Charlie said. I thought I heard Edward mutter something about "You have no idea", but when I looked at him he just smiled. "The game starts soon doesn't it?"

"You know it." Charlie said with a grin. "Do you play sports?"

"I used to at my old school in Alaska. Actually, I played football along with Emmett and Jasper. I would only assume that Emmett is glued to the TV along with Jasper." I grinned thinking about Emmett taking up most of the couch and yelling at the television every time he didn't like a play and Jasper, although half Emmett's size, doing the same thing.

"It's a pity you don't play anymore." Charlie said.

"I know, it really is. I miss it at times, but I've found other ways to spend my time." Edward said, smiling at me.

"I'm sure, just make sure you keep it PG at all times." Charlie muttered darkly, his more protective side coming out.

"Don't worry Dad, Edward is a perfect gentleman." I said reassuringly. If only Charlie knew how much of a gentleman Edward really was. He wouldn't be worrying about anything. Hell, I barely get a kiss when I'm with Edward and most guys would already probably be pressing for more. I rubbed Edward's jacket covered arm and smiled at him. Edward seemed shock by the action, but smiled back at me.

"Well, I know Bella hates watching the games-"

"Dad, I don't hate watching football."

"Ok, you strongly dislike watching football. So, why don't you guys go do something? I'll call Billy and see if he wants to watch the game." Charlie suggested.

"Are you sure sir? I mean, we didn't have anything planned." Edward said.

"I'm sure you can figure something out. Just be careful." Charlie said. The game was only a few minutes away and Charlie was already losing interest in us.

"If you're sure sir." Edward said. "Go get something on that you can hike in." Edward whispered in my ear. His cool breath on my ear made me shiver.

"You're kidding." I replied.

"Nope, I promise I won't let you fall." Edward gave me a dazzling smile, knowing it was my weak spot and that I would give in.

"I'm keeping you to that promise." I growled before getting up to go to my room and change. "I'll be right back down Dad. I want to get changed."

"Alright." Charlie said. The game had just started and his attention was lost.

I dug through my closet looking for anything I could hike in. It really wasn't my forte so I never went shopping just for hiking clothes. I found some jeans that looked decent enough and then a fitted long sleeved shirt that I wore under a similar shirt that was short sleeved. Finally I grabbed my tennis shoes, still not liking the idea of hiking. Edward really underestimated how clumsy I am.

I made my way back down stairs to see Edward semi-absorbed into the game. He was keeping an eye out for em apparently because as soon as I was on the flat surface he was getting up to meet me. "Be back by 11, ok kids?"

"Yes sir." Edward said.

"If she's a minute late, you'll have every cop on your ass, is that understood?" Charlie said more sternly.

"Dad!" I growled.

"I understand. Bella will be home by 11." Edward said with a smile. He helped me put on my jacket before putting on his own and escorting me to his car.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into? I mean, I can barely walk on concrete and you want me to go hiking?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, if it comes down to it, I'll carry you."

"I think it's official." I muttered to myself, but knowing Edward could still hear me.

"What is?"

"I'm dating a lunatic." I said with a smile. Edward laughed as he pulled onto one of the busier streets and started heading into the mountains.


	8. Spending Time Together

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I could not believe the number of reviews for the last chapter! I love you guys so much for it! So here's the next chapter, and I think the next update might be tomorrow, but we'll just have to see how everything goes… enjoy!

**Memorylent**- Thanks, and don't worry, I'm not going to stop!

**Jlyric**- I wanted Charlie to be a bit civil for this, considering at the time Edward didn't have a reputation and Carlisle is so respected. Plus, Charlie doesn't hate Edward yet.

**TheGodsCanDance**- I'm glad you like it so much! I have some plans on a few stories, but we'll see how school goes before I start working on those. Thanks for the constant reviewing!

**Ritarocks**- Thanks for your ideas! When I thought about it, you're right… the dazzling is a bit over used. I'll try and pull it back a bit, but since I have it pre-written I'm not sure how well that's going to work. Since I want this to work with the book, it will also just be in Bella's point of view. I also understand what you mean with Edward, but I didn't want it to completely deviate from the book, you should understand that a bit more in a few chapters. Thanks for the review though!

**mysterygirl531**- Yes, the first few chapters are pretty similar to the book. The current chapters are where they deviate. Then they'll come back together at the end. Also, the change from the book (which is rather big) is that Bella doesn't know. I don't know why you didn't see this since everyone else did. You are entitled to your opinion and I'm not going to try and change it. If you don't like this story, then don't read it.

**sunnydae13**- Thank you! I'm glad you like the twist and everything!

**Kellinw**- Yes, at least he is hot indeed. Thanks for the review!

**Nadya20**- Everyone from the first book is in my story, so yes James will be making an appearance. The secret doesn't come out… yet. Don't worry, it's coming up soon!

**karathomas08**- Nice to know I did pretty well! My dad didn't really meet my first boyfriend and trusted my judgment on my other. Thanks for the review!

* * *

The unscheduled date that Edward and I went on after Edward met Charlie is my favorite date by far. Edward had helped me make it through the maze of roots, bushes, trees, and even weeds on our way to our final destination. Towards the end he finally got sick of my "close calls" and picked me up, carrying me to clearing.

_Flashback_

_The clouds had hidden the sun and the fog had started to develop. As Edward walked through the trees I tried to peer ahead for anything that would seem like a landmark for where we could possibly be going. Finally, we broke through the trees to a large clearing. The fog was gripping the grass already, but it only made the clearing look like a scene from a Midsummer Night's Dream or any other classic novel. It literally took my breath away._

"_Breathe Bella." Edward whispered. His chest rumbled with laughter. I sucked in a breath as my eyes flew over the clearing again and again._

"_Edward, this is… this is absolutely amazing. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful."_

"_I would like to argue that." Edward said. He set me down and let me wander to the middle of the field. Edward followed right behind me, causing me to almost bump into his chest when I tried to get a full 360 degree view. _

_Edward was just grinning down at me, not looking at the scenery around us. "What?" I asked. Edward just smiled and shook his head. A gloved hand rose from his side and seemed to trace the outline of my face. I moved my head closer to his hand until it was resting in his palm. Edward bent his head down and my breath caught. Was he really going to finally kiss me again? I had been waiting for this since our date in Seattle. When his lips met mine I shivered at the startling temperature difference, but melted into the kiss either way. Edward was still rigid and so I did move, letting him make the first move, if he was going to._

_Edward broke away after what seemed like forever, but what was probably only a minute or so. "Wow." I whispered._

"_Mhm." Edward muttered._

"_Your lips are still cold. Maybe we should find a place to get some coffee so you can warm up?" I suggested. I really didn't want to leave the clearing, but I didn't want Edward getting sick either._

"_I'll be fine. I won't get sick if that's what you're worried about. Remember, I have Carlisle for a father."_

"_True, I still don't want you to get sick."_

"_I'll have Carlisle make sure I'm fine when I get home. Would that make you feel better?"_

"_Much." I replied._

_End Flashback_

We had spent the rest of the date talking and just sitting next to each other. Although the sun was probably setting behind the thick layer of clouds, it just remained grey for us, but I didn't care. The forest was still beautiful and I was lying next to the most beautiful creatures on Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. We were sitting at lunch and Edward was once more watching me eat.

"I was just thinking about the meadow." I replied.

"You really liked it, didn't you?" Edward asked.

"I loved it." I replied.

"We'll go back soon, I promise." Edward said, sealing the promise with a smile.

"Hi Edward! Hi Bella!" Alice's high pitched voice surprised me and I looked up.

"Hi Alice." I said with a smiled.

"Hello Alice." Edward said, although his eyes remained on me as usual.

"Edward, are you coming hunting this weekend still? Or are will you be spending time back here?"

"I was still planning on joining you." Edward said. I squirmed under his gaze, only making him smile more. Ugh, that smile was getting annoying.

"We were thinking about leaving on Friday and coming back on Sunday. I think I heard it was supposed to rain, even a possibility of thunder and lightening!" Alice said excitedly. I couldn't help, but groan at the thought of more rain. I wish it was sunny like it had been a few weeks ago. "You don't like the rain?"

"It's just a lot to get used to. I miss the sun." I replied.

"Right, you didn't get much rain in Phoenix." Alice said, still overly happy.

"Uh, ya, not usually." I replied.

"Alright, well, Edward, I will see you at home!" Alice flittered back to the table with the rest of Edward's friends and family.

"So, you're going camping… again?" I asked.

"Ya… you don't like the idea?" Edward asked.

"No, no it's fine. You just seem like you go camping all of the time." I replied. O god, I was starting to sound like the clingy girlfriend. Before I could retract what I had said, Edward replied.

"You have no idea…"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to sound clingy. I think it's great how you're close with your family."

"You are right though, we do go camping a lot." Edward said. His eyes drifted off to the table he had originally sat in a week or so ago. I looked back to see Rosalie glaring at us while Emmett and Jasper talked animatedly. Every once in a why Alice would joke about something. Still, Rosalie never broke her gaze.

Once more, I squirmed. It was something about these people's eyes that just made me squirm. With Rosalie, I wasn't sure if it was because I was scared or because of how closely she scrutinized me. With Edward, it was because of how intently he looked at me and the emotions behind his eyes.

"If it is truly supposed to rain on Sunday then I might be back that night. Do you want me to stop by then?"

"Only if you have time. I really do think it's great how close you guys are." I replied.

"I'll have time." Edward grinned. I noticed Rosalie stalk out of the room, Emmett following her quickly.

"Edward, please…"

"Bella, stop worrying. If I don't have time, which I still heavily doubt, then I won't come. I'll call you then." Edward said.

"Fine, but I don't want to be an excuse." I mumbled.

"You won't be. Let's go, we need to get to class." Edward said. He slung his back pack over his shoulder and then grabbed mine. I opened my mouth to argue, but Edward had already started walking so I knew there was no use.

The lecture had been boring, as usual. We were still talking about chapters I had gone over in phoenix so I paid little to no attention. That attention was tuned into Edward. He had almost completely relaxed next to me. I noticed that he seemed to hold his breath, but he never let out a big sigh or anything so he couldn't have. Why would he have been holding his breath anyway?

I know I hadn't bothered Edward for a while about my suspicions, but I did not want to annoy him. I just figure that he'd eventually tell me. Still, I wanted to know, but nothing made since. It's not like he could be a vampire, I mean he was out during the day and interacted with people without killing them. He couldn't be a werewolf because I had talked to him on full moon nights. Plus, from what I could see, he didn't have excess hair. Still, I had already tried all of my superhero ideas. Maybe I should have considered what he had said before… maybe he really was a villain. Still how could he be? He was so nice and he always helped me and his family.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. Edward glanced over at me curiously. I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking so I shook my head, hoping he would leave it alone.

For the rest of class, Edward paid attention to the lecture, although he never took notes. When the class was over he helped me take my books to my locker where he said goodbye, at least for now.

After gym, Edward took me home. I knew he had to get going and get ready for camping so I didn't prolong the inevitable and said goodbye. I knew he would call me if he couldn't come over. Then again, it was only till Monday that I would have to wait if the camping trip did take longer than expected.

oOoOoOo

Edward called and told me that he had gotten stuck in the mountains due to the storm. Apparently it had crept up on him so it was going to take longer to get home than he had thought. I told him to be safe and continued studying.

Charlie had already gone to bed when I finished my homework. I sighed and tried to wake up, at least just long enough to get changed into my pajamas. I was just about to lift my shirt up when I heard my window slide up.

"Edward?" I screeched when I turned around. I pulled my shirt down and pushed some of my hair back. I felt inadequate, as usual for when Edward was around.

"Bella, we need to go." Edward said after we were quiet for a few seconds to see if Charlie woke up because of m exclamation. I noticed he looked worried and rushed. His eyes seemed to be a mixture of worry, fear, confusion, and love.

"Edward? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We need to go, now." Edward said as he found a bag and started shoving clothes in them.

"Edward! What's going on?" I nearly screamed.


	9. The Truth Comes OUt

**A/N-** Hello! So I'm sorry this chapter wasn't posted when it should have been. A lot of people noticed it and I just didn't check till now. The chapter that was here before did belong to Bleeding Love. I'm sorry for the mistake and the confusion, but I hope this helps with everything! Sorry again!

Also, these are the review shout outs for ch. 8.

**Jlyric**- Hm… I'm not telling… you're just going to have to find out.

**usagi.cullen**- I realize the beginning was the same, but I didn't have much reason to change it until now. Bella is still trying to figure out what Edward is because she still doesn't think he's human. She's not sure what he is still so she's still just going through mythological creatures and superheroes. Thanks for your opinion though!

**Nadya20**- I'm not telling you what's going to happen… you get to read and find out.

**karathomas08**- Glad to know it. Thanks for the review!

**sunnydae13**- Well, you'll get to find out now! Read on!

**ElenCullen**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**TheTwilightGirlz**- I'm glad you guys like it! Thanks for the review!

**princ3ss-marium**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

"We need to leave, now!" Edward growled. I remained stunned in the corner, still not sure what was going on.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere unless you explain why!" I replied.

"You're in danger, alright? We're going to my house. Hopefully someone has a plan by now." I was sure the last part was more for him than anyone else.

"Danger? How can I be in danger?" I asked.

"I told you, it wasn't a smart idea to get involved with me." Edward muttered.

"Well I'm sorry you stole my heart!" I yelled. I immediately covered my mouth with my hands when I realized what I had said. Edward stopped what he was doing and focused his eyes on me.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"I… I love you." I squeaked. Before I could register anything Edward was in front of me. One of his cold hands was on my cheek while his other remained at his side. He just continued to stare at me. Not once did he even try to say anything. As the seconds wore by my heart started to drop in my chest, I couldn't believe what was going on right now. I had just declared my love for someone I had only met a few weeks earlier and here he was not saying anything!

"You don't know how dangerous of a statement you just said." Edward said quietly. Ok, not really the answer I was looking for. His thumb started to gently rub my cheek, right under my eye and I leaned into the action.

"You won't tell me why it's so dangerous." I replied. "And you keep using that word a lot."

"That's because I'm hoping you'll get it one of these days." Edward said quietly. "You don't understand how badly I want to leave you."

"Then why don't you?" Ok, so I might have reacted harshly, but my heart's been shattered in a million pieces now.

"Because I can't! I've tried, believe me, I've tried. Every time I leave you though, I just have to come back! I can barely keep focused when I go out with my family and then I'm just a nuisance to Emmett…"

"Edward…"

"Bella, I could never leave you. Even if it were possible, I don't want to. I'm in love with you, more than you can ever understand." Edward said. My eyes lit up once more with his declaration and I smiled. Of course this would have only been more perfect if he kissed me, but that didn't look like it was going to happen.

"So will you explain what is going on now?" I asked.

"I will, I promise. It's just we've delayed long enough. We still need to go." Edward was once more back to packing clothes for me.

"Edward…" I groaned.

"Please, please Bella, trust me." Edward said, although it looked as though he grimaced at the word trust.

"Of course." I replied without hesitation. Within a few minutes Edward and I were quietly slipping out through the front. A huge jeep was sitting in the front of my house and I gasped. "We're taking that?"

"It's Emmett's." Edward replied quietly.

"Hi Bella!" Alice chirped, although not as enthusiastic as usual.

"Hi." I replied.

"Strap her in." Edward ordered Emmett. Emmett nodded and brought down the tangle of seatbelts in front of me and made sure I was strapped in correctly. As soon as Edward was sure I was secure he took off, once more speeding faster than I would have liked.

We made it to what I assume was the Cullen's home in only a few minutes. Edward's eyes were focused forward while Alice and Emmett were constantly scanning around us. I had tried to ask what was going on, but no one would answer me. We walked into the living room.

Rosalie and Jasper were already in the room, as well as who I presumed were Edward's parents. Another man stood in the room, but he didn't seem liked he fit in with the Cullens.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. I grabbed his arm and hugged his side.

"This is the girl?" The stranger asked. Edward growled and shielded me with his body.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked.

"So she does not know? Interesting. This is going to make it far more interesting for James if he finds out." The stranger said.

"He's not going to." Edward growled. I noticed Emmett place a hand on Edward's shoulder, trying to hold him back. "He is tracking us though."

"I was afraid of that." The man replied.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid when your defended the girl, even when she was not there, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when gets started." The man replied as he shook his head.

"We'll stop him." Emmett promised. It sounded as this hunter completely, as in kill.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

Wait, three hundred years? Coven? They can't be…

"Are you sure it's worth it?" I was the it… great, I'm just an object to be hunted or protected down. Edward roared, full on enraged roared! I was surprised, but still felt comforted by him.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice." Carlisle said. The other man thought for a minute before answering.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to the clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace." Carlisle answered.

The man too a long look around the room before disappearing into the forest through the back door.

"How close?" Carlisle asked. Edward's mother had punched a few buttons on the wall and steel shields covered the back glass wall. I gasped, what kind of family had that kind of security?

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female." Alice replied.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"Wait," I said suddenly. When all of the golden eyes were turned on me I felt my courage falter and I didn't know if I could keep talking. "Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Edward groaned while Carlisle seemed to go into deep thought. "Edward, she will need to have to understand everything if she is to get through this."

"Finally, someone sees my point of view!" I sighed.

"Come with me." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into what I assumed was his room. There was a black couch as well as a good amount of CDs. What really caught my eye was the piano that seemed to be the center piece.

"My family isn't… normal." Edward began. "To put it simply, we're vampires." My eyes locked onto his while I tried to figure out what he meant.

"So when Laurent said he was over three hundred years old?"

"He wasn't kidding."

"And your family groups are called covens?"

"Some, but we prefer to be called a family. Carlisle was the first to be changed, which is his own story. He then changed the rest of us one by one."

"So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." Edward replied with a shrug.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"For a while. I was born in 1901, but in 1918 I was about to become a victim of Spanish flu. Carlisle saved me though. He changed me before the flu completely killed me. I went through a rebel stage at one point, but then I came back."

"A rebellious stage? Did you just kill everyone in sight?" I tried to joke, but Edward just looked at me seriously.

"We're what you could consider vegetarians. We only feed from animals. My rebellious stage was me returning to our more… natural ways. I hunted humans. I had to kill all of my victims because once you bite someone, our venom flows into their veins and starts to change them."

"Venom?" I asked.

"Just part of evolution really." Edward replied. "I want to explain more now that you know, but I can't. Carlisle would also be better for you to talk to."

"But I want to talk to _you_!" I replied. "I want you to tell me everything! How did your family come to be? How did Carlisle find all of you? Are there others like you? And most importantly, who is this James guy and why is he hunting me?"

"As you have probably noticed, it's raining. Well, we like to play baseball, but we can only do so when it's raining and there's thunder and lightening."

"Why?"

"When we collide with each other or sometimes with the ground or trees, then it sounds like thunder. It would be kind of odd to hear that when it's sunny out." I nodded my head in agreement and before I could ask anymore questions Edward continued. "So we were playing at Laurent, who was here earlier, arrived with two others, James and Victoria. We were talking tensely, but peacefully when the wind blew. I had been wearing the jacket I had given you when we were in Port Angeles. James locked onto the scent. When he asked if I had just eaten I growled. I was ready to attack, but Carlisle and the others kept me back. It didn't take long for James to realize that you had worn the jacket and that you were still alive. He then questioned me about you and I lunged, but Emmett pulled me back.

I caught a glimpse of his thoughts then. He was going to hunt you down. It was like some kind of ultimate prize since you had a family of vampires protecting you. He never turned down a challenge and that's how he saw you. So now he's circling Forks looking for you. I knew it wouldn't take him long so as soon as he disappeared then I turned and left to find you."

"That's when you came and got me?"

"Exactly. You've been here for everything else."

"What about Charlie? Won't James go after Charlie?" Edward remained quiet and thought about it. "Edward, we have to get Charlie! We have to make sure he's safe!" I was on the verge of tears, but Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I promise you, you won't die nor will you be turned. By the end of this James will be dead and you will be back here."

"With you." I added. Edward looked down at me quizzically. "You'll win, you'll be fine, you'll come back with me."

"I'll try." Edward said.

"No, say you will." I argued. I needed to hear the assurance; I wanted to believe everything would be fine.

"I will come back with you." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head. I snuggled into his cold chest and tried to stop the tears so we could rejoin his family.


	10. Leaving

**A/N-** Hello! So, here's the next chapter. Everything is a bit fast paced right now, I know, but it will all get back with book again pretty soon, I promise. Hang in there with me, and if you have any questions, then let me know!

**SparklingTopazEyes**- I'm glad you find it so interesting. Thanks for the review!

**karathomas08**- What about? Let me know and I'll try to help you. This chapter clears a few things out so hopefully that will help you.

**Nadya20**- Bella is the narrator. Pretty much, think of DM as Twilight with one big twist. I'm trying to keep everything as close to the book as I can, but without completely copying it.

* * *

We had decided that I would return home and make some excuse to Charlie about leaving. I wasn't exactly sure what it would be since I couldn't really tell him the truth. "Hi Charlie, you remember Edward? Ya, well I'm leaving with his sister and her boyfriend because there's a vampire trying to kill me. O ya, the Cullens are all vampires too." Ya, that would go over really well.

"Fifteen minutes." Edward warned me when we were in front of my house. He had wrapped me into a hug that I never wanted to end.

"I can do this." I sniffled. My tears had given me an inspiration.

I stopped on the porch and took hold of his face in my hands. I looked fiercely into his eyes.

"I love you," I said in a low, intense voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella." He said just as fiercely.

"Just follow the plan, ok? Keep Charlie safe for more. He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later."

"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry." His voice was urgent.

"One more thing," I whispered passionately. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" He was leaning in, and so all I had to do was stretch up on my toes to his him. It would have been our first kiss, but Edward pulled back.

"Not like this." He whispered. I smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Go away, Edward!" I yelled at him, running inside and slamming the door in his still-shocked face.

"Bella?" Charlie had been hovering in the living room, and he was already on his feet.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him through my tears which were flowing relentlessly now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it. I stood in the room awkwardly since Edward had already packed my bag for me earlier. I threw another one together eventually knowing that I'd need one to complete my ruse.

Charlie was pounding on my door.

"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightened.

"I'm going home," I shouted, my voice breaking in the perfect spot.

"Did he hurt you?" His tone edged toward anger.

"No!" I shrieked a few octaves higher. I turned to my dresser, and Edward was already there, throwing clothes at me.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie was perplexed.

"No!" I yelled, slightly more breathless as I shoved everything into the bag. Edward had stopped, realizing we were packing way too much.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie shouted through the door, pounding again.

"I broke up with him!" I shouted back, jerking on the zipper of my back. I noticed Edward flinch at the statement before he pushed my hands away and zipped it smoothly. He put the strap carefully over my arm.

"I'll be in the truck – go!" he whispered, and pushed me toward the door. He vanished out the window.

"What happened?" Charlie yelled when I stepped out of my room. "I thought you liked him."

Charlie wasn't about to let me escape so I knew what I was going to have to do.

"I do like him – that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down anymore roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did! I hate it – I can't stay here another minute!"

It worked, better than I wanted it to. His hand dropped and I turned away from him hoping he didn't see the pained expression on my face.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime." He whispered/

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week." He pled, still shell-shocked. "Renee will be back by then."

"What?"

"She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"I have a key." I finally muttered, turning the knob. "Just let me go, Charlie." I repeated my mother's last words as she'd walked out this same door so many years ago. "It didn't work out, ok? I really, really hate Forks!"

My words did there job and Charlie remained frozen. I was able to escape to my truck where I through my bag in the back before climbing in. "I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled, hoping I'd be able to tell Charlie the truth at some point. I gunned the engine and pulled out.

"Pull over," Edward said as he reached for my hand.

"I can drive." I said through tears. Edward yanked me across his lap and slid into the driver's seat within a second. He mumbled an excuse about me not being able to see the house.

Lights flared into the truck and I stared out back, scared it was the tracker who I had yet to meet.

"It's just Alice." He reassured me. Once more, he took my hand and I calmed down a bit.

"The tracker?" I asked, not being able to get the image of Charlie out of my head.

"He heard the end of your performance." Edward said grimly.

"Charlie?" I asked in dread.

"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now."

"Can we outrun him?" I asked.

"No" but he sped up anyway.

Emmett had also now arrived, scaring me more than I was. I knew I was safe with Edward, but I was starting to get anxious. He would be leaving me and putting me in the protective care of his sister and brother. I couldn't help but worry for him, I hoped we'd get that first kiss.

"Why did this happen?" I asked. "Why me?"

"Because I couldn't leave you. I shouldn't have come near you. I should have remained in Denali and left you here until you'd moved on. I should never had admitted my feelings nor should I have acted on them."

"Edward, stop. That's not what I meant. I don't care about that stuff. I just want to know why James picked me? Why did he decide on me and not some other random person?"

"He smelled you on my jacket and realized I had been able to remain around a human without drinking from you. Your smell intoxicated him and he became curious. When he mentioned it he saw me get defensive he realized how much of a challenge you could be. One human with seven vampires protecting her. He couldn't resist it. He lives for the challenge hunting brings him and you are the ultimate challenge in his eyes. We've just created his most exciting game ever."

I remained quiet and thought it over. "So I smell the same to him as I do to you?"

"No, slightly different, but enough to get him interested." Edward replied. "I think I'm going to have to kill him now, even thought Carlisle won't like it."

"How can you kill a vampire?"

"The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds then burn the pieces."

"And the other one will fight with him? They'll try to kill you?"

"Bella, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and – please, please – trying not be reckless."

"Is he still following?"

"Yes. He won't attack tonight, though. Not tonight." Edward said. "When he leaves to meet up with the woman, then we'll leave. You'll go with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix, and we'll go somewhere else…"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know… where ever I need to I guess." Edward sighed. We pulled into his driveway and Edward leaned back in his seat.

"We'll get through this." I said. I held his hand and squeezed it.

Edward just nodded before helping me out and leading me inside. He didn't stop for anyone, instead just leading me to his room. He sat me on the couch before pacing nervously in front of me. Eventually he stopped and sat down on his piano bench.

I stood up and walked over to him cautiously. He reminded me of an animal in the zoo. Sometimes they could be tame and loving, but in an instant they can return to their natural instincts. At other times, you never know what you might get.

"Edward?" I said quietly. I patted a spot on the couch next to me and tried to ask him to come over with my eyes. Hesitantly he followed my plea and sat next to me. As soon as he sat down and curled into his side.

Becoming bold I looked up at him. He was already looking down at me and I blushed under his scrutiny. Leaning into him more, I brought my head closer to his. Edward seemed to figure out what I was going to do and I watched the emotions play across his face. I waited patiently, and eventually, I was rewarded with him wrapped a hand gently into my hair and pulling me closer.

Our lips touched and I felt the sparks fly from the simple kiss. There were so many emotions in the simple gesture that I couldn't believe. Edward remained still, and I did the same. Before we could pull apart the door burst open and Alice started to walk in.

"Woops, sorry." She said before retreating back outside. Edward and I had broken apart immediately and now I was blushing furiously.

"I… I wanted to try before I had to leave." I whispered. Edward cupped my cheek and I leaned into his hand. He just smiled and said nothing.

He stood up only moment later, helping me up as well. Before making any other move, Edward bent down and kissed the corners of my mouth lovingly. That had been a perfect first kiss in my opinion, but I knew what would come next was anything but perfect.

"We need to go. Now is the best time to get away from James and Victoria." Edward whispered against my cheek. Although his voice was still laced with concern and worry, it was a bit happier, something I would keep in my memory till I saw him again.


	11. Learning More

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So here's a quick update. This is when it comes back to mirroring the book. So that does mean I use some of the lines, but of course, they are and forever will be Stephenie Meyer's.

**karathomas08**- I'm happy you're not confused anymore. I realized chapter 9 was kind of confusing, but I'm happy 10 cleared everything up for you!

**forevaluvinEdward**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**TheTwilightGirlz**- Chapter 9 was when she first found out about vampires and that she was being hunted. Pretty much, chapter 10 just clarifies chapter 9. A lot was happening and I'm sorry it was confusing.

* * *

Edward had pressed his cold lips to mine in a heart searing kiss once more before I got in the car with Alice and Jasper. The difference in temperature just made my heart skip more beats. I could barely breathe when he pulled back. He gave me a crooked smile again and I smiled back.

"I'll see you soon." Edward said.

"You better. I want more of those kisses." I grinned. Edward smiled as well before shutting the door and getting in his own car. The rest of the family was ready and had been watching us… great. A blush rose on my cheeks and I ducked my head out of view from all of them so they wouldn't see the blush on my cheeks. I knew Jasper smelled it since his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel.

"Sorry Jasper." I muttered. He just shook his head and pulled out of the garage. I turned around and looked back at the Cullen's house. Edward was pulling his Volvo out and following us. However, by the time we reached the edge of town, Edward and the rest of the Cullens had left. Jasper pulled the car onto the 101 Southbound and started accelerating even more.

oOoOoOo

The drive had been long, even though I had slept through most of it. Jasper had asked for a few directions, but other than that he was mostly silent. We ended up at a hotel near the airport. Alice had said it was better to be safe more than anything.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked.

I took a deep breath. "Sure."

She walked in, and looked me over cautiously. "You look like you could sleep longer." She said.

I wish I could. I just shook my head instead.

"We'll need to stay inside," She told me.

"Okay." My voice was hoarse, it cracked.

"Thirsty?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm okay. How about you?"

"Nothing unmanageable." She smiled. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

I was instantly more alert. "He called?"

"No," she said, and watched as my face fell. "It was before we left."

We watched TV for a while. Well, I attempted to watch TV and Jasper and Alice just stared blankly at it. Alice had a vision, but all she said was to wait for Carlisle to call. So we waited. I had become frightened and Jasper tried to manipulate the feelings, but even with the blanket of comfort I couldn't help but be scared. I blamed it on everything that I learned and no one argued against that.

"Bella, Ball, stop." Jasper said. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this – none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" He ordered when I looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you –"

"It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the change that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses?"

Damn, she was right. Jasper calmed me a bit more and I let myself relax again. Needless to say, it was a very long day.

I slept for a bit, watched TV, slept some more. I just couldn't handle the suspense, even though my two babysitters could. Alice tended to follow me around even though Jasper always remained in the living room.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I kept my voice very calm. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"And Esme?"

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful."

"Do you think they're safe, really?"

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

"Would you tell me the truth though?"

"Yes, I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest.

I was quiet for a second before asking another question. "Tell me then… how do you become a vampire?"

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sensed she didn't agree.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know."

I looked at her, waiting.

She sighed, I knew it was coming then. "He'll be extremely angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you."

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it." She said finally. "But I don't remember it myself and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

I waited.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal -- much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not the mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

I nodded in understanding.

"We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill – it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape s. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle for example."

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversation is finished. But all that time, every minutes of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

I shivered from the mental image.

"It's not pleasant you see."

"Edward said that it was very hard to do… I don't quite understand."

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood, or even smell it for that matter it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides – the bloodlust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember noting of being human." Her voice was wistful.

A few minutes after we finished talking, Alice's eyes went blank and she was sucked into a vision. I had never really seen what happened when she had visions and I gasper. If I hadn't known better I'd thought she fainted. Jasper ran in and wrapped her in his arms. He didn't need to manipulate the emotions for someone to see how much he loved Alice.

When Alice pulled out of the vision she started to describe James being in a room with mirrored walls, wooden floors, and a bar surrounding it. Apparently James was watching movies or at least trying to work a VCR.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means the tracher's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the fark room."

"Bt we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"Nut we do know that he won't e in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them." Alice's voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" I asked. They traded a serious look, undecided.

And the phone rang.

Alice talked to Carlisle for a minute or so before handing me the phone. "Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella." Edward said.

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried."

"Bella," he sighed in frustration, "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself." It was so unbelievably good to hear his voice. I felt the hovering cloud of despair lighten and drift back as he spoke.

"Where are you?"

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry – we lost him. He seems suspicious of us – he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now – it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over." I could hear Alice filling in Jasper behind me, her quick words blurring together into a humming noise.

"I know. Alice saw that he got away."

"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you. You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again."

"I'll be fine. Is Esme with Charlie?"

"Yes – the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's sade with Esme and Rosalie watching."

"What is she doing now?"

"Probably trying to pick up the trail. She's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school… she's digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find."

"And you're sure Charlie's safe?"

"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him."

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."

"Come and get it, then." I challenged. I knew I was pushing his limits, but I missed him too much to care.

"Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I will make you safe first." His voice was hard.

"I love you." I told him.

"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"Yes, I can, actually."

"I'll come for you soon." Edward promised.

"I'll be waiting." I replied. As soon as the line went dead, the cloud of depression began to creep over me again.

When I turned back to Alice I noticed she had been drawing the room from her vision. I studied the drawing carefully, every mirror covered wall, the columns, the wood floors. Then it clicked with me. "It's a ballet studio." I said, suddenly realizing the familiar shapes.


	12. Phone Call

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update this story with the others… I had to run to class. Still, it's only an hour later! Anyway, I know some of you have pointed out that it has become the book again. I know, I wrote it that way. Trust me, it took me forever. I didn't want to leave you guys and be like… go read the book. I wanted to finish the story. I did write my own prom and meadow scenes which will end up being the last chapters. A lot of the chapter does belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I did put my own lines in there too…

**forevaluvinEdward**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**MissyAnn7448**- Like I said, the really new stuff will be chapters 15 and 16. There are a few lines since Bella is still learning about vamps and the Cullens, but other than that it is like the book for these next few chapters.

**ImAVegetarianVampireToo**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Nadya20**- Thank you and updated!

* * *

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons – when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." I touched the place as the memories came flooding back. I went on to describe how the studio looked when occupied and where other various rooms were.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm.

"No, not at all – I suppose most dance studios would look the same – the mirrors, the bar." I traced my finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar."

As we continued to talk about where the local ballet studio was and any plans James could think be possibly thinking of, another idea hit me. My mom. Renee was coming back to phoenix. She was going to be heading straight into danger.

I asked Alice to borrow the phone and she let me easily enough. As expected, I got the answering machine. I left her a quick message, begging her to call me when she got it and leaving Alice's number for her to call me back at. When I hung up, I was instantly ready for the phone to start ringing again, I didn't care who it was. Of course I was hoping for Renee or Edward, but even if it was Esme or Carlisle… or even Rosalie, I'd be happy.

oOoOoOo

All of this free time allowed me to mull over everything I had learned and gone through the last few days. Edward and the rest of the Cullens and Hales were vampires. I was still trying to get over the fact. I guess Edward was right. He was the villain in most of the stories that I had heard. Especially on shows like Buffy or Supernatural. Then again, there were shows like Angel where the vampire was the good guy. And for whatever story Edward and I were writing… he was definitely the hero.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed Alice drawing again. I looked over her shoulder and watched an room emerge on the paper. "The phone goes there." I whispered, pointing to the right spot.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

"That's my mothers house."

Instantly Alice was on the phone, telling whoever answered the newest news. Jasper and I waited patiently as they talked, waiting for Alice to let us know what was to happen next.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" The words were like a life vest, holding my head above the flood.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother… he came here for my mother Alice!"

Alice tried to calm me down and tell me that she'd protect my mother along with Jasper. Alice tried to get me to go back to sleep, but I snapped and told her no. Instead, I just stared at the wall.

Finally the phone rang again. Alice answered the phone since Jasper had gone to check us out. "Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She handed the phone to me. Your mother, she mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" It was my mother's voice, in a familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood, it was the sound of panic.

"Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine, okay Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

I paused, surprised that she hadn't interrupted me yet.

"Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice was unfamiliar, but I was able to make the connection… James. "Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." He paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are'."

"No, Mom, stay where you are." My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice was amused. "Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."

"Mom, please listen to me." My voice pleaded. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind it.

"There now are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes."

"All right then, say 'Mom, trust me'."

"Mom, trust me."

"This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I waited.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." I said when I thought about how crowded and confusing the airport in Phoenix was.

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother. You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I could know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there. Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day," he said politely.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please. Tell them that your mother called and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you Mom."

"Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon. Say it now."

"I love you Mom. I'll see you soon." I promised.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up and I let out a long breath.

When I was able to gather myself up so that I could face Alice. Thank god Jasper was gone so he couldn't sense my trepidation. I needed to figure out how to get away from them and with him tuned to my emotions, I knew that wasn't going to happen. Eventually I walked out to see Alice and I told her how my mom was worried, but I told her to stay in Florida for a bit longer. I asked for a piece of paper to write my mom a letter. I knew Alice was suspicious of everything, but I fought hard to keep lying and my face neutral.

When I walked out of the room I went to the small table next to one of the beds. I sat down and started writing…

_Edward…_

A/N- I know that I don't usually leave these extra notes, but I wanted to let everyone know… the letter is the same as the one in the book… so if you need to remember it's page 432.


	13. And So We Meet

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So the story is getting closer and closer to the end. Counting this chapter, only four more. I hope you guys enjoy it (and let me know if you do…)!

**TheTwilightGirlz**- Thank you! I'm glad you still like it and are still reviewing!

* * *

The next morning we started to head out to the airport to see Edward and the others. It pained me more than anything to know that I would be coming this close to see Edward, but I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't bare the thought that the last time I saw him was right before Alice and Jasper brought me to Phoenix and the last time I talked to him was over the phone. There was so much more I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know what most of his life had been like, both human and vampire. I wanted to know the stories of the other Cullens.

I knew none of my 'wants' would come true now, not since I was pretty much handing myself over to James. I couldn't believe I was ending this game so easily, even after the Cullens had fought so hard. I was broken inside, but it would only be worse if someone, especially Edward, was killed because of me. It was me or the entire Cullens… one versus seven… One was better than seven… I'd sacrifice myself for them.

I refused to eat anything before we left for the airport. The whole time I've kept myself neutral, hoping Jasper didn't pick up on any of my feelings. I was just hoping Edward would listen to my letter and go back to Forks.

When we reached the airport I walked through the crowds with both of my vampire babysitters. I was still trying to figure out how to get away from Alice without her knowing beforehand. I wasn't sure if she was looking into my future all of the time, or the hunters, or if she was just letting them come to her. Either way, I would constantly switch my plan, most of the time making it seem as though I was going to stay here.

We were waiting for Edward's flight to get in when I decided to act. "I think I'll eat now."

"I'll come with you." Alice said.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? I'm feeling a little…"

Jasper stood up and Alice looked confused, but not suspicious. As Jasper and I walked out of the waiting area I kept telling myself to calm down. First, to keep my heart rate down to help Jasper, and secondly to just try and stay calm. I was going to have to stay calm if this was going to work.

Jasper kept his hand on the small of my back, leading me through the crowds. Finally I saw my destination. I stopped in front of the building and looked up at a confused Jasper. "Do you mine? I'll just be a moment."

"I'll be right here." He said.

I walked into the bathroom rather calmly, but then started running out the back. Thank god I remembered about the second exit in the bathroom. I had gotten lost in it when I was younger, but I guess there's a reason for everything. I ran through the airport, much to most people's displeasure. I slowed down whenever I saw security or had to go past the security section.

When I was able to get outside I noticed no cabs… of course. There was one shuttle, to the Hyatt though. I saw my chance, and took it. "Wait!" I called, running, waving at the driver. I knew if I didn't get on the shuttle then Jasper and Alice would be able to get to me. I'm sure Jasper had figured out what happened and has already gone to Alice.

"This is the shuttle to the Hyatt."

"Yes," I shuffled, "That's where I'm going." I hurried up the steps. He eyed me wearily, but then waited for me to find a seat. Luckily, most of the seats were empty and I could just sit and think about my next step.

When we got to the Hyatt, I found an older couple pulling their luggage out of a cab. As soon as their last bag was out, I was in the backseat. The driver, as well as the couple, looked at me confused. I just gave the driver my mom's address and told him to get there as fast as possible.

"That's in Scottsdale." He complained.

I threw four twenties at him over the seat.

"Will that be enough?"

"Sure, kid, no problem."

I sat back as the driver started to head to my mother's house. I was determined not to lose myself yet. I was pretty much heading to death, but I was not going to go crawling and crying. So, instead of panicking, I closed my eyes and spent the drive with my imaginary Edward.

I knew he was probably in hysterics by now. But for now I imagined him the way I saw him at school and in his car. I imagined him like he was on our date, his gentlemanly ways and his crooked smile. God, I missed the crooked smile and him dazzling me so much.

"Hey, what was the number?" the cabbie interrupted my thoughts of Edward.

I repeated the number for him. "Here we are, then." He was anxious to get me out of his car, probably hoping I wouldn't ask for change.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I ran to the door, telling myself there was no reason to be worried. When I got in, I found the number easily enough. I grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number. I was so nervous that I had to redial due to mistakes.

"Hello, Bella," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom all right?"

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course."

"I'm alone."

"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?" Of course… the ballet studio the Alice had drawn.

"Yes, I know how to get there."

"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I hung up and immediately ran from the house. It was hot, but for once, it didn't really register. I kept running. I almost tripped a few times, but I kept catching myself. I couldn't help but wonder how long my luck would last.

When I reached the street that the studio was on, memories plunged back into my head. Everything was still pretty much the same, although the street wasn't as crowded. As the day wore on, I was feeling more and more lonely. The studio was closed for spring break, not a big surprise since it always shut down then. I pulled the door open, surprised it was unlocked even though I knew James was in there somewhere.

The lobby was dark. Of course, vampires and darkness go hand in hand. Everything was silent and I let the terror seize me. I walked around cautiously, looking for any sign of my mom or the vampire that was hunting me. This would have been so much easier if I knew what James looked like, even if that meant I had to meet him. I guess that time was coming soon enough.

"Bella? Bella?" The same tone of hysteric panic. I sprinted to the door where her sound was coming from. "Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" I kept following her voice. I eventually found her, on the TV. Now I knew why James was fiddling with the VCR. He had been going through all of the family videos my mother had kept. I watched the memories run across the screen. Suddenly, it went blue and I knew _he _was standing behind me.

He walked toward me, quite close, and then past me to put the remote down next to the VCR. I watched his every move carefully.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous and kind, something I wasn't expecting. I could tell though, by the way he walked and spoke to me, that he was enjoying the hunt. He was enjoying the torture and the tricks, especially since I fell for it.

But then my mind took another turn. My mother was safe. She didn't know about any of the recent events, nor did she know about vampires. She was in sunny Florida with Phil, completely unaware.

"Yes." I answered.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not." My sudden high made me brave. Everything would be over soon and none of those that I loved would be harmed.

"How odd. You really mean it." He continued to asses me. I guess while this was my first time seeing him, it was also his first time seeing me. I was a new type of hunt, he had never seen me and yet he had successfully tracked and tricked me. Now I was here for him to do as he pleased. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing – some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."


	14. End of the Hunt

**A/N**- So only 2 more chapters left after this! Again, this chapter is pretty much straight from the book (all credit goes to Stephenie Meyer). Enjoy everyone (and let me know)!

**TheTwilightGirlz**- I'm glad you guys still love it! Thanks for the constant reviewing!

**forevaluvinEdward**- I understand, don't worry! I just started classes (yay quarter system!) so I don't have tests for a few more weeks… Still got the homework though. Thanks for reviewing when you got the time though!

* * *

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" James asked me. He was still walking around me, finally assessing his prey. I watched him equally as carefully, waiting for when he might attack. I knew I wasn't going to stop him when he did, but I still wanted to be prepared.

"No, I don't think so. At least, asked him not to." I said the last part quietly. I knew he was interested again.

"And what was his reply to that?"

"I don't know. I left him a letter."

"How romantic," James mocked, "a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?"

"I hope so."

"Hmmm… Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. Don't get me wrong. It was interesting chasing a prey that I had never seen. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

I waited in silence. James went off into how he decided to come here. He didn't want to hunt, he wanted to lay a trap and wait for me to come to him. Not much of a tracker then really. He told me how he was at my house, but didn't know where I was until Victoria told him that Edward had boarded a plane for Phoenix. His mocking tone returned with small comments throughout his story.

By the end of his story, my bravado had faded and I was starting to wonder why I hadn't waited for Edward.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?" James pulled out a video camera and the red light switched on. He was going to record everything. I just hope now that Edward was strong enough to leave the video and James alone. I hoped he would be strong enough to just walk away. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time… well actually your scent was at the wrong place. You were back home, nice and safe in your human world. Well, you were running with the wrong crowd and looked where that got you."

I continued to remain silent. So, James dove into a story. A story about Alice. He told me how he hunted her, but another vampire changed her so he wanted nothing to do with her and left her alone, till now. He also brought up my smell and how Alice had smelled better. At this point, I didn't care. I was ready to die, I was ready for the end. I just wanted everything to be over.

When he slumped forward, into a crouch, and started to smile, like a lion would give a gazelle, I knew I was in trouble. I tried to run, but of course, it was no use. He was in front of me in a flash. Something rammed into my chest and I was flying backwards. I could barely breathe and he was already walking towards me more. I tried to sit up, but my body protested and just made it harder.

"That's a very nice effect," He said, examining the mess of glass, his voice friendly again. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"

I ignored him, scrambling, trying to get up and to the door. James tried to get me to tell Edward to go after James, but I continued to beg him not to, even after I started to lose consciousness. It just started to become junky words that were rambling out of my mouth. Finally, my eyes shut, and I was lost to the world completely… just blackness.

oOoOoOo

"Oh no, Bella, no!" An angel's voice cried in horror. Yup, I was dead. There was no way such a beautiful voice would be calling to me. Not that I minded.

A few harsh sounds made it through. Bones cracking, snarls, growls, glass breaking, more snapping sounds. I groaned, but still wouldn't wake up.

"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" The angel was back and begging for something. I wasn't quite sure. I just automatically wanted to answer 'yes'.

"Carlisle!" The angel called. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" I heard the angel's cries, but still couldn't respond. "Bella!"

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep." A calm voice informed me. Another angel? "Watch out for her leg, it's broken." A snarl ripped from one of the angel's lips. "Some ribs, too, I think,"

Then, instead of the sharp pain in my sides and muscles, a burning pain erupted throughout my body.

"Edward!" I tried to call out, the Angel's name returning to me.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward," I tried again, and succeeded.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know." He said something to Carlisle, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here, she knew where to find you."

"My hand hurts."

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness, my eyes fluttering open. I still couldn't see anything and that sent me to another level of hysteria.

"Bella?"

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" Edward said.

"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm and I heard Edward catch his breath.

"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice.

"No!" He bellowed.

"Alice…" I moaned.

"There many be a chance."

"What?" Edward begged.

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry." Carlisle said.

I listened as they yelled and growled and talked. They were trying to brace my leg while also worrying about the venom flowing through my veins. I was still burning, until something started pulling the fire out of wrist. It pulled and pulled until finally, the fire was gone.

"Bella?" Carlisle called to me.

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, thank you Edward."

"I love you." He answered.

"I know." I was so tired I could barely get the words out.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, almost urgently.

"What?" I really didn't want to answer any more questions. I just wanted to sleep in the arms of my angel.

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida. He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos."

"Alice… Alice, the video -- he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I tried to tell her what he said, but my voice was starting to fail. "I smell gasoline." I said as yet another sense came back to me.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep." I complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me. I followed his advice and fell once more into the darkness.


	15. Prom

**A/N**-So this doesn't follow the book exactly. I know it happens differently, but I wanted to do my own thing for a bit… I hope you guys still enjoy! Please let me know if you like it!

* * *

I had once talked to a friend about characters in a book who fell in love. She had said she didn't like it because they fell in for no reason. I had replied, always being the romantic, that you didn't need a reason. You could have two completely different people fall in love or two similar people fall in love, it didn't matter. She had continued to argue about it, but I asked her why she liked her boyfriend. I didn't ask her why she loved him, just why she liked him. She instantly shut up and I knew I had won. I guess if I was in her spot now, I still wouldn't have argued her point. I loved Edward for too many different reasons to say "I love him because…" I just did.

Edward had spent every minute with me in the hospital and I couldn't have been happier to have him there. Of course I would have preferred us to be home in Forks and without all of the wires and everything keeping me connected to the room. He sat with me and we talked about everything.

I spent the drive back to Phoenix with Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Edward sat with me, wrapping me in his arms. Jasper was once again driving and Alice was talking, forever talking. Edward had told me how she had gone and wrecked a hotel staircase just because it was part of our story. Apparently it was such a good job that I could have sued them, but then I would have just felt guilty. Any money I won, I would have just put it in the bank and kept it there, only to be used in an emergency. I had told Edward that and he just laughed and said "you would".

I had tried to convince him to change me into a vampire, but he would never agree, not even when we knew that Alice had seen it happening. That was pretty much our only fights. I had one dream where I saw myself as an old lady. Edward was still with me, but I was dying, I knew it. The dream scared me and when I brought it up to Edward; he still refused to change me. I knew he wouldn't completely like the idea of me growing old, but he hated the idea of changing me even more. If only I could change his mind…

Charlie was weary of Edward still, but had embraced him enough that he was allowed in the house, especially when he came with Alice. Charlie loved Alice, but I'm sure no one could ever resist Alice.

It had been three days since I got back to Forks. Edward had told me to be ready for something tonight. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't tell me. He knew I hated surprises and yet, he remained silent.

Then Alice came over with a dress bag. I had hoped that it was empty, but I knew it was false hope. So for the afternoon I became a dress up Barbie for Alice. The dress was pretty enough. It was purple and sparkly, a bit too girly, but I liked it enough. There was even a small purple jacket that went with it.

Edward arrived as Alice was finishing my hair and make up. He pulled out a bag of small purple flowers and Alice squealed. O god, that means she's going to torture me even more. I groaned and Edward smiled.

"Alice, why don't you go home? I'll finish up here." Edward said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. I knew she didn't really like the idea of Edward helping.

"Yes I'm sure. I believe you can see that I will do a good enough job though." Edward smiled, although he was still looking at me. Alice was silent for a moment, but sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Have a good night you two!" Alice said happily. I swear to god, she was about to skip out of the room. Somehow she was able to walk…

"She knows what we're doing, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Possibly. You have to trust me, Bella." Edward said.

"I do, you know that. I just really hate surprises, Edward." I replied. I sighed and let him play with my hair. I was finally able to see that he was clipping in small purple flowers that matched my dress.

"I promise, you have nothing to worry about." Edward said. "I think you're ready, so let's get going."

"You know as soon as we go downstairs that Charlie is going to want pictures since you got me all dressed up." I said.

"Ya, I know. He's trying to figure out how the camera works right now." Edward smiled. "Come on."

I let Edward pull me downstairs. Of course he had stopped once we reached the stairs and picked me up. He had decided that I was clumsy enough with two good feet, now I was just more of a hazard. So, Edward picked me up and ran down the stairs, setting me down gently enough at the bottom.

Charlie was next to the door fiddling with a black camera that looked ancient to me. He was mumbling to himself and pressing different buttons. "O good! You two are ready! Now come over here for some pictures! Aw Bells, you look so good." Edward and I stood together and let Charlie take a handful of pictures. "Thanks kids, have fun!" Charlie said when we he was done.

As we were about to reach the door, someone knocked. Edward was scowling, but I opened the door still. Standing on my front porch was Tyler Crowley. I groaned. "Hello Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." I knew they knew each other, but I still wanted to say something.

"I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight. To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." Edward had wrapped an arm around me and pressed me into him. I was smiling, and I knew Edward was smirking as well. Tyler just nodded before turning around leaving.

"That was mean." I said.

"It was the truth." Edward shrugged. "Now, let's get going before Mike Newton decides to show up."

Edward led me outside and helped me into his car. He still wouldn't tell me what was going on. So I tried to figure it out, hoping I knew Forks enough I could figure it out. I started to guess we were going to Port Angeles when Edward pulled down another road. After only a few more minutes he pulled into Forks High's parking lot.

"Edward?" I asked. He just smiled and got out. In a blink of an eye he was back over on my side. I couldn't believe how fast he could move still, although now everything had made sense. I looked around the parking lot as Edward helped me out. The school had some decorations on the front although more decorations were peeking out behind some of the buildings.

"Edward? You didn't bring me to prom did you?"

"Possibly." Edward smiled. I don't think I could ever get used to his smile and perfection.

"So Alice went home to get ready, didn't she?"

"Of course, you know she wouldn't miss an event like this." Edward laughed.

"Who did she go with?" I asked.

"Jasper of course. They're coming soon with Rosalie and Emmett." I groaned. Great, I was going to be prepared with the rest of the Cullens. I was plane Jane while they were extraordinary.

"Edward, you know I don't dance." I complained.

"You do now." Edward grinned. "Don't worry, you're not going to be dancing alone."

"Edward…" I whined.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered. He lifted my chin up and gently pressed his lips to mine. We broke apart and Edward handed the tickets to the teacher who was collecting them. We walked into the dance, much to the surprise of most of the people. Apparently word had gotten out that I had left because of my relationship with Edward. Well Lauren and Jessica, too bad! I'm back and you can't have him. I guess I'm feeling protective of Edward like he does of me.

The rest of Edward's family floated past us. Rosalie walked past us without saying anything or even looking at us while Emmett smiled and gave us a thumbs up. Alice pranced over with Jasper in tow. They were both smiling and Alice gave me a hug.

A circle instantly formed as Emmett and Jasper led their dates onto the dance floor. They were beautiful together. They almost looked like something from a modern fairytale movie. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled toward the dance floor. Edward was pulling me out to the dance floor. Without flexing a muscle, Edward placed my feet upon his own. My dress covered it so it looked like we were dancing together.

"I told you that you would be dancing tonight." Edward said. "And your doing quite beautifully as well."

"You're doing everything." I muttered. Edward just shrugged and continued to move around the dance floor. Others had started to join in the dance as well, especially once a fast song came up.

The night passed quickly, but I was so happy. Mike had tried to get a dance, but Edward had told him no and twirled me away. I didn't mind. Ever since Edward and I had started dancing… I didn't want to stop. I didn't care if I really wasn't dancing and he was, but I didn't care. Edward really had made this night magical.

Edward had pulled me through the school until there was no one else around. Especially once Jake had showed up. Edward had been so mad, but he let me take a few minutes to go se and talk to my childhood friend. "Bella, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

"I want to show you something tomorrow. It's nothing huge and it's nothing too important. It's just really special to me and I want to show it to you."

"Of course I'd come with you."

"Thank you, Bella." Edward smiled. "Now, I believe we have a few more minutes of dancing before the teachers really start pushing us out."

"They're already trying?" Bella asked.

"You really think they want to be here?" Edward said with a smile. He was dazzling me… again. I knew in that moment that Edward would be dazzling me for the rest of eternity.


	16. The Meadow

**A/N-** So the time has come for me to say goodbye to this story and all of you readers (unless you're reading another one of my stories). Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story and a special thanks to those who have been reviewing! Enjoy this last chapter!

**TheTwilightGirlz**- I know, it's a happy-sad event today. I just don't want to go on to the other books because then it really is just copying the other books and I don't want to do that.

**Pricel**- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry you got confused for the three chapters where she found the truth. Just think about Bella going through that ordeal and not understanding what was going on. That's the point and feeling that I was trying to get across.

**karathomas08**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review and letting me know.

**PollyGirl**- Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

* * *

The night had been magical. I never wanted it to end. I know it's cliché, but I didn't care, it was true. It's amazing how those clichés seem stupid, but in one moment, they all seem to be romantic and perfect.

The next morning I was woken up by Charlie telling me Edward was here. Edward had spent the night with me as usual, but I assumed that he had left once I fell asleep; especially since I had kicked all of my blankets off because I was so hot without him.

I nearly jumped out of bed when Charlie told me. I ran through my room trying to find something to wear. I was sure Edward was downstairs smiling as he listened to me scramble around. I was just happy he couldn't read my thoughts, something he had let me know on our drive back from Phoenix. I finally found a plain purple tank top and some jeans. I slipped on a tennis shoe onto my good foot and hobbled my way out of the house.

"Edward, you didn't tell me you were coming this early!" I complained.

"Surprise." He laughed. "Chief Swan, you wouldn't mind if I stole Bella for the day."

"Just have her home by 11." Charlie said. Edward nodded and led me outside.

"Edward, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. "Cause it better not be like last night…"

"What was wrong with last night?" Edward asked.

"Don't hide that kind of surprise from me. Prom? I still can't believe it. I was set against not going and yet you took me!"

"Yes, but it was a good night, wasn't it?"

"It was one of the best, I'll admit that." I replied.

"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere fancy. It's just a place I like to go to be by myself."

"Alright, if you say so." I said, settling into my seat. I watched as the forest became denser and denser.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess last night, especially when Tyler showed up." Edward said.

"Prom has been the last thing on my mind for weeks." I muttered. "I'd figured it would be something else, like a nice dinner or something."

"Trust me, Bella. We'll have plenty of nice dinners. We won't have tons of proms." Edward said.

"Unless you change me." I muttered. Edward frowned, but decided to say nothing. Edward pulled over next to what seemed to me, just more trees.

"It's not going to happen." Edward said finally as he helped me out. I was barely allowed two steps before Edward picked me up and started running through the trees. I clung to him, still not used to the speed at which he could run. Edward had explained that while Emmett was the strongest, he was the fastest, and Jasper was the best fighter. It was like each brother had a niche, even though Emmett was always challenging them to fights.

Edward finally put me down when we reached a meadow. I couldn't believe the beauty of it in the sun. It was sunny today, which surprised me that Edward was out, and dew was still glistening off the grass. The trees provided shade on the very corner of the meadow. While the birds were still singing in the trees, it was absolutely quiet in the meadow, and I couldn't believe it. I know I've seen the meadow before, but not like this.

"Edward… you've already brought me here." I said. "It's still really beautiful."

"I know, but I didn't bring you out here for the meadow this time." Edward mumbled. He was still in the tree line while I hobbled out to the middle of the field. When I turned back around I noticed him watching me.

"Aren't you coming out here? I know you aren't allergic or scared of the sun." I said. Edward smiled before nodding. He slowly started to step out past the tree line.

I gasped. I couldn't do anything else. He was beautiful. When the sun light hit him, he seemed to glitter. It was magical. I couldn't stop watching him as he walked forward. When he walked completely in the sun, his whole body just erupted in the sparkles. "Edward…"

"This is why I brought you here." Edward said. He stopped a few feet from me so I walked up to him. I ran my hands up his cold arms, he shivered under my touch.

"Edward…" I still couldn't form coherent sentences. My hands moved across his shoulders, then started to work on the buttons of his shirt. His hands came up to grip mine. "Edward, please?" I asked. His hands slowly dropped and I unbuttoned the rest of the buttons.

As each button unhooked and more skin was revealed, I became more and more amazed. His whole body was sparkling! When I finished unbuttoning his shirt I ran my hands up his chest and pulled the shirt down. This time, he didn't stop me. For once, he wasn't being the gentleman he usually was.

"Edward… your so…"

"Sparkly? Girlish?"

"Beautiful, magical…" I whispered, ignoring what he said. I stepped a bit closer, kissing the skin above his heart.

"Bella…" Edward moaned.

"Hm?" I mumbled on his chest.

"You really shouldn't do that." Edward growled more now.

"Why not?" I mumbled.

"Bella… Bella, it's so hard not resist. O god, when you kiss me…" Edward said. His hands were gripping my shoulders.

"What happens when I kiss you?" I asked teasingly.

"Bella… I want to… O god, I want to bite. I want to taste your blood again. But I'm afraid if I do then… then I won't stop." Edward said. He seemed so weak to me all of a sudden, like he was the breakable one and I was the one who could break him.

"Edward, I trust you. You know that. I love you so much and I know you'd never hurt me."

"But Bella…" I put a finger over his lips and silenced him.

"Edward. I. Trust. You." I said every word with a kiss. "I know you won't hurt me and I think you know that too. Now, will you get over this ridiculous fear and kiss me?"

Edward was silent and still for a moment before tilting my head back and kissing me. I smiled as our lips were smashed together. I wrapped my hands around his neck so we were pressed even closer. That's when Edward tore apart from the kiss and ran to the opposite side of the field. He was pacing like a lion at the corner.

"Edward, come back here!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Bella… you don't know how much restraint that took, especially when your hands… and you pulled closer…"

"I have a deal, alright?" I asked. He looked up, obviously interested. He slowly stalked back over, watching me. "What if we slowly try to get more physical? We take it at your pace so you can get used to it."

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, we could try if that's what you want."

"Of course I want it, but it also depends on you."

"We'll try it then, but if I break away, you have to understand why and not complain."

"I think that's reasonable." I said. "Now, will you come back over here so we can work on your tolerance?" Edward smiled and continued to stalk over to me. This time he had a predator's smile, but unlike James', I welcomed it and smiled back. When Edward stood in front of me, he brought his lips down. I remained frozen, letting him do what he wanted. He hands moved up to grip my waist so I took it that it would be ok for me to wrap my arms loosely around his shoulders. He didn't budge.

This time I broke away since I still needed air. I took a deep gulp and watched as Edward's smile just kept growing. "Sorry, human moment." I muttered.

"One of the many things I love about you." Edward replied. He lightly kissed my forehead as he held me in a tight hug. "I think this is going to work out well."

"I sure hope so." I muttered. "I wouldn't want to be deprived of your kisses."

Edward laughed and led me over to the center of the field. He helped me sit down, and then let me rest against his still bare chest. I ran my fingers over his muscles, watching as the glittering stone twitched under them.

Near noon Edward ran back to his car and then back to me within a minute. I had barely gotten comfortable laying down when Edward was back as my pillow. This time, however, he had food for me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until Edward opened the basket and the aromas hit my nose. My stomach was instantly alive and I was regretting missing breakfast.

"That's smells wonderful." I murmured.

"Esme made it when she found out what I had planned."

"Alice?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"She's excited to have you around now. She's missed being able to cook." Edward said.

"She must be an amazing cook the way that smells." I muttered. I reached out my hand and pulled a sandwich out. On closer inspection it had roasted chicken breast, which Edward said was roasted just last night, along with mayonnaise and pickles. Edward pulled out a Sprite and some fruit as well while I started on the sandwich. If the sandwich was this good (and it was amazing), then I would be over getting more of Esme's food soon.

After lunch, Edward took me back to his house. I thanked Esme for the lunch and she was just glad she remembered how to cook after all these years. Edward and I then sat down with his brothers and sisters to watch a movie. Occasionally someone, usually Emmett, would make a comment, but other than that we watched in silence.

Esme made me dinner and I ate while Alice talked about something that had gone on at school while we were gone. Edward just held me close and I tried not to snuggle up into him. Occasionally Emmett would make a comment that would make me laugh and I'd nearly choke on what I was eating, throwing Edward into a panic. Edward would lightly pat my back while growling and threatening Emmett, who would just shrug it off. Jasper just watched everything happen while Rosalie sat at the table looking at her nails or the end of her hair.

Eventually it got lat enough that I was starting to fall asleep on Edward's shoulder and not even Emmett's jokes could wake me up. So, Edward decided it was time for me to go home. For once, Edward actually drove slowly. The drive still seemed to fast, but I knew I couldn't prevent that.

"You'll come over tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. I just have to put my car away." Edward said. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"I know you will be." I mumbled. He gave me one more light kiss before helping me out and up to the door.

Charlie was waiting for us, as expected. Edward had told me he was in a good enough moods so I wasn't too worried about it. Edward said goodnight, kissing me one last time on the cheek before leaving me in Charlie's care.

"How was your day, Bells?" Charlie asked as he helped me up.

"It was perfect." I said with a smile. Charlie seemed to approve and nodded. I limped my way back upstairs and into my room where I got ready for bed.

My eyes were close and my brain was starting to shut off when I felt Edward slide in next to me. Before I was completely lost to my dreams I heard him whisper "Goodnight love". I knew I didn't have to reply and he knew that I loved him too. Quickly, I let myself fall into a dreamland, which for once didn't seem as far from reality as it normally did.


	17. Sorry!

**Final Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! Well, I'm happy everyone is really enjoying the story now that it's complete. I'm sorry I messed up chapter 9, but I wanted to put this notice out there that I have replaced ch. 9 with the correct chapter. Please go back and read it, I think it will help everyone understand it!

Also… like I said before, no sequel cause that's just copying the next three books since there wouldn't be a twist in those. Also, it takes too much time to find specific conversations and events.

So that's it. I'm sorry again for the confusion, but I'm glad everyone ahs enjoyed the story!


End file.
